The Anchis
by berlindia
Summary: Semuanya berawal dari pernikahan antara pemahat profesional dengan patung buatannya sendiri. Sang Dewi Aphrodite memberikan kehidupan pada sang patung. Menjadikannya makhluk setengah manusia dan setengah patung. Anchis nama jenis makhluk itu. Makhluk yang hanya butuh 'sentuhan' dari 'orang yang tepat' sebagai makanan utamanya. /ChanKai HunLay LuMin KrisHo/OOC/T/Crack Couple.
1. Chapter 1

Anggap aja ini sebagai permintaan maaf saya karena sudah menghapus fanfic remake **ChanKai** yang **CODE BREAKERS**, kenapa saya hapus? Karena sepertinya lumayan banyak yang ngasih saran buat jangan ngeremake terlalu mirip dengan komik itu.. DAN.. OKE FIX! Saya hapus aja dan bikin yang beda dari yang laen. Yang ampe kalo kalian nyari di google kata** "The Anchis" **yang muncul dan cocok cuman ada fanfic ini. HAHAHAHAHAHA #dezigh! #plak! (sompral sayah~) tapi setelah fanfic ini di publish, **Seriusan** saya mau nyoba loh.. hahahahaha kalo ternyata ada selain fanfic ini ya udah sayah muntang bari salto (_sorry subtitle error_) ajah..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oke fix, selamat membaca dan semoga kalian suka (AMIN)**

**Dan saya sarankan bacanya pelan-pelan aja biar gak bingung.. **

**Kenap? Soalnya typo bertebarah yah!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tittle: The Anchis

Rate : T

Main Casts :

Wu Chanyeol x Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun x Wu Yixing

Wu Luhan x Kim Minseok

Wu Zitao x …

Slight Casts :

Wu Yifan x Wu Joonmyeon

**.**

**.**

**.**

The Anchis, salah satu legenda atau mitologi yang lenyap tak tersentuh. Semuanya berawal dari pernikahan antara pemahat profesional bernama Pygmalion dengan patung buatannya sendiri yang ia namai Galatea. Dengan kekuatan sanga dewi cinta Aphrodite yang merasa kasihan dengan sang pemahat patung yang jatuh cinta pada patungnya sendiri. Akhirnya sang dewi memberikan kehidupan pada sang patung. Dan menamainya makhluk Anchis pertama di dunia. Sebagai kado pernikahan sang dewi cinta memberikan dua buah ramuan, ramuan pertama hidup abadi yang kedua ramuan awet muda untuk sang pemahat itu.

Dan Zeus sang dewa pemimpin para dewa menghadiahkan mereka sebuah kekuatan dewa dan dewi. Entah apa alasannya namun sang dewa terlihat takjub melihat seorang manusia yang sebegitu cintanya dengan sebuah karya seni. Sebuah karya seni ciptaan tangannya sendiri. Kekuatan itu mengubah semuanya. Cara mereka hidup berubah. Dan sang Anchis pertama bukanlah manusia tapi juga bukan bongkahan batu yang keras. Selain cara ia makan, ia layaknya seorang manusia.

Jika dulu mereka bernama Pygmalion dan Galatea. Maka sekarang di zaman semodern ini mereka mengubah namanya sesuai dengan tempat tinggal yang mereka tempati. Negara China dan Korea Selatan. Wu Joonmyeon sebagai Pygmalion dan Wu Yifan sebagai Galatea. Ah, meski Galatea diceritakan sebuah patung yang awalnya merupakan pahatan yang dimodeli oleh sang Dewi Cinta. Namun nyatanya pahatannya jauh dari rupa sang dewi dan mungkin melenceng menjadi seorang pria rupawan, layaknya seorang dewa. Wu Yifan adalah sang Anchis pertama itu.

"Mana anak-anak?" tanya Galatea sambil menatap ruang keluarga yang sebegitu lenggangnya. "Joonmyeon?" panggil Yifan dengan bingung. "Pygmalion!"

"Ya?" sahut Joonmyeon yang kini sudah disamping suaminya. "Kenapa?"

"Kau dari mana?" tanya Yifan dengan terkekeh kecil melihat Joonmyeon memegang sekop ditangan kanannya.

"Ditaman, bertanam," ujarnya dengan simpel. "Ah! Kalau kau bertanya padaku kemana anak-anak, mereka sedang sekolah," jawabnya dengn simpel. "Kenapa?"

"Sekolah? Lagi?" tanya Yifan dengan gelengan kepala. Mereka sudah berates-ratus tahun dengan anaknya. Dan keempat anaknya itu tidak juga bosan menjalani masa SMA terus menerus. "Troya dan Dryas, buat apa mereka sekolah?" tanya Yifan dengan sambil duduk disalah satu sofa merah diruang tengah. "Ah! Maksudku Luhan dan Yixing, mereka kan sudah punya pasangan."

"Tapi mereka harus menjaga Zitao dan Chanyeol," ujar Joonmyeon yang ikut duduk disamping sang suami. "Peith dan Earnes, kadang kalau kelaparan sedikit nekat," ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Butuh sarapan?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Dan hanya dengan sebuah sentuhan dari tangan Joonmyeon. Yifan merasa sesuatu mengalir di kerongkongannya. Manis. Joonmyeon menatap sang Galate yang tengah terpejam. Manusia yang terbuat dari batu yang ia pahat dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Sedangkan ia hanya manusia biasa, meski hidup ribuan tahun dan memiliki sebagian kekuatan dewa. Ah, sepertinya tidak biasa juga karena ia makhluk immortal.

"Seperti susu," desah Yifan dengan pelan. Yah, makhluk Anchis hanya butuh sentuhan dari **orang yang tepat** untuk mendapatkan makanan atau setidaknya aura dari manusia maupun hewan.

"Zeus bilang apa?" tanya Joonmyeon penasaran, saat Yifan membuka kedua matanya.

"_Block blood_," ujar Yifan pelan sambil menatap sebelah tangannya yang tidak menggenggam tangan Joonmyeon. "Meski aku tidak tahu, jika ditubuhku ada aliran darah atau tidak," gumam Yifan pelan. "Intinya aku tidak bisa menyedot aura manusia lagi, aku hanya bisa bertahan hidup dengan menyentuhmu."

"Aku sudah minta maaf pada Zeus," ujar Joonmyeon pelan. "Aku tidak tahu jika setiap aku membuat pahatan apa pun, mereka akan hidup layaknya dirimu," ujar Joonmyeon pelan. "Mungkin ini cara Zeus agar kalian tidak menyakiti manusia."

"Dan hasil pahatanmu itu atau Peith, Earnes, Dryas dan Troya, mereka berempat berubah menjadi anak kita, meski Peith dari kayu," ujar Yifan sambil tertawa dan membuat Joonmyeon itu tertawa kecil. "Tapi lihat positifnya aku bisa menyentuh pasangan Troya dan Dryas tanpa menyakiti keduanya."

"Ah ya~ Sehun dan Minseok ya?" gumam Joonmyeon pelan. "Dewi Aphrodite, sudah memberikanku ramuan yang dulu ia berikan padaku," ujar Joonmyeon yang membuat Yifan menatap sang Pygmalion dengan terkejut. "Aku sudah memberikannya pada Luhan dan Yixing."

"Sang Dewi Cinta?" tanya Yifan yang diberi anggukan oleh Joonmyeon. "Tumben dia sebaik itu."

"Tapi keduanya belum memberikan ramuan itu pada Minseok dan Sehun," ujar Joonmyeon sambil meremas tangannya sendiri dengan pelan. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Zeus memberikan Sehun dan Minseok kekuatan juga?" ujar Joonmyeon sambil mengeluarkan gumpalan air dari telapak tangannya. Dan saat ia mengepalkan tangannya air itu menguap begitu saja.

"Tidak hanya Minseok dan Sehun tapi juga keempat anak kita," ujar Yifan sambil merangkul bahu Joonmyeon. "Mungkin Zeus hanya ingin menjaga Minseok dan Sehun, sama sepertimu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku kapan?" keluh Chanyeol sambil menatap kedua kakaknya yang tengah sarapan dengan menggenggam pasangannya masing-masing. "Peith, kau sudah mendapatkan sarapanmu?" tanya Chanyeol yang hanya dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Zitao. "Pulang sekolah kita ke diskotik saja, bagaimana?"

Peith atau Wu Zitao hanya menganggukan kepalanya lagi. Wu Zitao memiliki kulit sedikit gelap mungkin karena terbuat dari kayu berbeda dengan beberapa saudara dan ayahnya yang terbuat dari batu pualam.

"Hyung, jangan banyak tingkah atau kau akan mudah cape!" usul Zitao yang kini bergegas ke kelasnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan berjalan beriringan dengan Zitao. Mungkin karena mereka kelaparan. Zitao lupa jika ia dan kakaknya Chanyeol menempati kelas yang sama. Kelas 1-1.

"Peith! Earnes!" seru salah satu kakak mereka dengan cepat. "Jangan menyentuh siapa pun!" ingatnya lagi sambil memandang kedua adiknya yang entah kenapa lebih tinggi dibandingkan ia sendiri. "Kalian bisa—"

"Menyerap aura mereka dan membuat mereka pingsan bahkan mati," ujar Chanyeol dengan santainya. "Aku masih ingat pesanmu, Dryas sayang~" ujar Chanyeol sambil mencubit kedua pipi kakak keduanya itu, Wu Yixing dengan gemas. "Jangan terlalu khawatir."

Yixing hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil mengusap pipinya dengan perlahan.

"Ayo! Xing!" panggil namja berkulit pucat sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Yixing mengenggam tangan Oh Sehun. Namja pucat itu tampak biasa saja saat Yixing menggenggam tangannya. "Bel sudah hampir berbunyi," Yixing hanya mengangguk dan berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka. Kelas 1-3. "Jangan terlalu khawatir."

"Tapi mereka kelaparan." Sahut Yixing pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku lapar~ apa aku harus ke diskotik saja sekarang? Arght! Tapi aku kan masih pakai seragam sekolah?" tanya Chanyeol dengan gumaman kecil. Untuk beberapa orang mungkin pertanyaan Chanyeol sedikit ngawur. Kalau lapar kenapa tidak ke kantin. Dan Chanyeol malah mengelilingi halaman sekolah dengan gusar. "Arght!" erangnya dengan kesal saking kelaparannya. "Aku bolos saja sekarang."

_Jangan coba-coba, _bisikan seseorang dikepalanya membuat Chanyeol tersentak kaget. Ah, ibunya, Pygmalion yang mengatakannya. _Nanti malam kau dan Sehun baru boleh pergi, jangan membuat masalah._

"Tapi bu, aku sudah kelaparan," erang Chanyeol sambil mengusap perutnya dengan pelan. "Kau tidak kasihan padaku bu?"

_Earnes, turuti kata ibumu_. Suara lain membuat Chanyeol diam dengan kaku. _Oke?_

"Baik ayah." Gumam Chanyeol dengan berat hati. Ah! Untung saja beberapa orang tidak ada yang terlalu memperhatikan Chanyeol yang berjalan sambil berbicara sendiri.

"SENIOR!" teriakan lain membuat Chanyeol melirik dengan malas tapi..

BUAGH!

"Arght!" erang Chanyeol sambil mengelus kepalanya. Begini nih kalau kelaparan, dirinya jadi tidak fokus. Bahkan ia tidak bisa memprediksi bola basket dan karena lemas bola basket pun bisa menumbangkannya layaknya manusia.

"Maaf!" seru namja berkulit tan itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Chanyeol pun sontak menggenggam tangan namja itu.

"Coklat," gumam Chanyeol sambil mengecap lidahnya. Namun dengan refleks ia melepas cengkaramannya. "Maaf, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Chanyeol gelalapan. "Kau tidak lemas kan? Tubuhmu baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Chanyeol kelimpungan karena ia merasa sudah tidak terlalu lapar lagi. Berarti ia menyerap aura anak ini kan?

"Kau kan yang terkena bola basket," ujar namja itu dengan heran. "Mau aku antar ke UKS? itu.." gumam namja tan itu dengan heran. "Kok tidak ada lebamnya sih?"

"Ah~ aku baik-baik saja," ujar Chanyeol pelan. "Tadi akunya saja yang berlebihan sampai jatuh," ujarnya sambil menggosok tengkuknya dengan pelan dan mengambil bola basket itu untuk mengambalikannya pada Jongin. "Tapi yakin kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan heran.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ujar namja tan itu dengan heran sambil mengambil bola yang tidak dilepaskan oleh seniornya. Kini Chanyeol malah menggenggam tangan Jongin yang menggenggam bola basket. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya namja tan itu saat Chanyeol mulai mencekram tangannya. "Apa kau mengelami pendarahan dalam?" tanya namja tan itu dengan mengerenyitkan dahinya. Bingung menghadapi seniornya yang menatapnya dengan tajam sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri.

"Ah~ ternyata kau orangnya," gumam Chanyeol pelan. Namja tan itu tidak bisa untuk tidak memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung. "Siapa namamu?"

"Kim Jongin."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Luhan-hyung!" ujar Chanyeol dengan bersemangat membuat Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan heran. Bukannya Chanyeol sejak tadi pagi lemas karena kelaparan. Belum lagi ini masih disekolah dan ini berarti Chanyeol bisa saja melukai seseorang untuk membuatnya kenyang. "Troya!"

"Siapa korbanmu?" tanya Luhan dengan tajam.

"Korban?" tanya Chanyeol dengan bingung. "Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya di sekolah Hyung!" seru Chanyeol dengan wajah polosnya. "Aku sepertinya menemukan pasanganku."

"Siapa?"

"Kim Jongin!" serunya dengan bersemangat. "Itu anak kelas 1-2 yang sedang duduk," ujar Chanyeol sambil menunjuk lapangan. Dan Luhan bisa melihat Jongin berkeringat dengen sebegitu parahnya.

"Kau membuatnya sampai lemas seperi itu?!" teriak Luhan dengan kesal pada adiknya ini. "Earnes—!"

Mengerti tatapan kakak sulungnya itu. Chanyeol memutarkan tubuh Luhan dengan cepat. "Lihat! Dia habis main basket hyung," ujar Chanyeol yang menunjuk Jongin tengah meminum air mineral dari botol yang sendari tadi ia pegang. "Apa aku perlu minta bantuan Dewi Aphrodite ya?" gumam Chanyeol pelan yang malah diberi jawaban sebuah jitakan keras. "Sakit! Troya!"

"Kau harus usaha sendiri dulu," ujar Luhan pelan. "Kau pikir cinta itu instan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sialnya, bagi Chanyeol seminggu kemudian..

"Hyung! Jongin sakit!" seru Chanyeol dengan tubuh lemas terkapar ditengah rumahnya. Chanyeol baru tahu jika Jongin memiliki imun yang sangat lemah. "Aku sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi sekarang," gumamnya dengan nada bergetar yang tengkurap diatas lantai yang dingin. "Ini sudah satu minggu.." Ah, ya.. saking lemahnya, Jongin sekali sakit bisa masuk sampai berhari-hari.

"Salah sendiri tidak pergi bersama Zitao," ujar Sehun pelan sambil menjongkokan tubuhnya disamping Chanyeol. "Apa Anchis memang seperti ini jika kelaparan?" tanya Sehun pada Yixing yang menariknya menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya," tegur Yixing yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala.

"Hyung.. tolong aku.." keluh Chanyeol dengan nada bergetar. "Aku benar-benar lemas~ akh!" ujarnya yang diakhiri dengan suara geraman.

"Aku pikir karpet," ujar Luhan dengan heran. "Earnes? kelaparan lagi?" tanya Luhan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menarik Minseok dengan santai. "Kan aku sudah bilang ikut Zitao saja kemarin."

"Hun.. tolong aku.." gumam Chanyeol sambil menggapai tangan Sehun. Dengan cepat Yixing menendang tangan Chanyeol dengan kesal. "Sedikit saja.." ujar Chanyeol dengan terengah dan nafas tersenggal. "Dia kan kuat.."

"Dikit saja kan?" tanya Sehun ragu. Ketimbang kasihan ia lebih penasaran bagaimana rasanya dihisap auranya oleh Anchis yang bukan pasangannya. "Aku kasihan melihatnya terkapar."

"Jangan!" geram Yixing dengan kesal. "Kau mau dia menghisap auramu?" tanya Yixing dengan tatapan tajam pada Sehun. "Kalian bukan pasangan dan itu berbahaya."

"Telunjuk saja, bagaimana?" tanya Sehun dengan sambil mengulurkan telunjuknya. Tapi baru saja terulur pada Chanyeol. Namja jangkung itu malah menarik tangannya dan membuat Sehun jatuh terduduk dengan lemas. "Cu—kup.." ucap Sehun dengan nafas terengah.

"TROYA!"teriak Yixing pada Luhan, yang membuat sang kakak tertua melempar tubuh Chanyeol hanya dengan gerakan tangannya. Sedangkan Sehun sudah ditangkap dan dengan mudahnya ditangkap oleh Minseok. "Brengsek!" geram Yixing sambil menendang wajah Chanyeol yang malah tertawa dengan puasnya. "Kau ingin membunuhnya hah?!"

"Kau harus ingat Sehun, Anchis itu egois dan rakus," bisik Minseok pada namja yang terlihat lemas dipangkuannya. Dengan tangan yang diselimu es Minseok menyentuh dahi Sehun yang mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Seolah sedang mengopresnya. "Berbeda dengan kita, jangan beri mereka belas kasihan."

"Kalian berdua berhenti!" dan siraman air mengenai kedua namja yang sibuk saling menedang dan melayangkan tinjuan.

"Ibu!" teriak keduanya dengan berbarengan. Kini sang ibu menjentrikan jarinya dan membuat air yang membasahi lantai dan baju kedua anaknya melayang layaknya tetesan embun dan menguap begitu saja dengan cepatnya.

"Xing, obati dulu Sehun, dan kau!" seru sang ibu sambil mengarahkan tangannya pada namja jangkung yang diam mematung. "Hukuman macam apa yang pantas untukmu?" tanya sang ibu dengan kesal.

Yixing tampak meletakkan kepala Sehun dipangkuannya dan meletakkan tangannya diatas dahi pasangannya itu. Meski sebelumnya Luhan sudah menarik Minseok untuk mejauh. Bisa bahaya jika Minseok bersentuhan dengan Yixing.

"Lu, bantu aku," ujar Yixing dengan geraman kesal. Dan Luhan hanya mematuhi adiknya yang sedang kalap dengan senyum miring. Dengan mudahnya Luhan menatap Chanyeol dan menarik Chanyeol yang kini sudah duduk berlutut disamping Yixing yang tengah berkonsentrasi untuk menyembuhkan Zitao. "Buat dia tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali."

Lagi Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan santai. Tidak terlalu memusingkan teriakan Chanyeol yang menatap kedua kakaknya dengan ketakutan.

"IBU!" meski teriakannya kini berubah seperti rengekan.

"Kau tidak akan membuat Chanyeol sebagai media transfer dari Sehun kan?" tanya sang ibu dengan heran. Tapi melihat Yixing tersenyum miring sang ibu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Jangan terlalu kasar kalau begitu."

"I.. IBU!" teriak Chanyeol lagi saat Yixing kini meletakkan tangannya dibahu Chanyeol dengan erat. "Xi..Xing~" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada bergetar. "DRYAS!" teriak Chanyeol dengan panik saat Yixing menghela nafas dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam. "ARGHT!" teriak Chanyeol dengan sebegitu kerasnya sampai-sampai jatuh terguling disamping Sehun sambil mencekram bahu yang seperti tertusuk seribu jarum runcing.

"Air!" seru Yixing yang dijawab dengan Luhan yang memberikannya gelas dengan lirikan mata pada gelas yang tersimpan rapih di rak piring dan sang ibu yang mengisinya dengan air, dengan cara yang sebegitu mudahnya keluar dari jari-jarinya. Joonmyeon, Luhan dan Minseok tampak duduk di sofa kesayangan sang ayah sambil mengamati Yixing yang mulai terengah. Yixing menyelupkan tangannya ke dalam air dan menemukan air yang jernih itu dengan sendirinya berubah warna menjadi kecoklatan. "Sehun.." panggil Yixing sambil menepuk pelan pipi namja yang merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuannya. "Sehun.."

"Xing!" seru Sehun sambil menegakkan tubuhnya dengan terkejut. Ia menemukan Yixing duduk dihadapannya dengan keringat dingin yang terus mengalir dan wajahnya yang pucat. "Yixing hyung!" seru Sehun lagi sambil memeluk Yixing dengan erat. Meletakkan telapak tangannya dileher belakang Yixing. Memberikan energi kepada Yixing dari sentuhannya.

Sehun menatap Joonmyeon dengan ketakutan. Namun Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum seadanya dan malah mengusap kepala Luhan yang bersandar di bahunya. Meski Joonmyeon hanya manusia immortal tapi ia adalah pencipta para Anchis dan hanya Anchis pertama yang bisa makan dari sentuhannya. Sedangkan anaknya yang lain tidak bisa menyedot auranya dengan sentuhan.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi," gumam Yixing yang kini mengalungkan tangannya dileher Sehun. Dan namja berkulit pucat itu menganggukan kepalanya. Sepertinya rasa penasarannya itu sedikit keterlaluan.

Sehun dan Yixing mendongakkan kepalanya dengan waktu bersamaan saat menemukan seseorang mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Yifan!" panggil Joonmyeon dengan kaget yang membuatnya mengangkat kedua tangannya dari kepala anak-anaknya. Oh sang ibu rupanya lupa jika sang ayah mengalami _block blood. _"Kau tidak kasihan melihat anakmu sendiri?" tanya Joonmyeon sambil menunjuk Chanyeol. Bukan anak kandung memang tapi anggap saja mereka berempat lahir dari tangan Joonmyeon.

"Salah sendiri, membuat kakaknya marah," ujar Yifan sambil menatap Chanyeol yang kini sudah duduk di sofa dengan tangan mencekram bahu menahan sakit. Chanyeol kini menatap sang ayah dengan ketakutan. "Sehun, jangan melakukan itu lagi, oke?" tanya sang ayah yang hanya diberikan anggukan kepala. "_Good boy_."

"Ayo, Pygmalion!" seru Yifan sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Joonmyeon. "Ibu~" panggil Yifan dengan nada menggoda. Sedikit aneh memang ketika seorang pria dipanggil ibu. "Xing, berapa lama Chanyeol akan menahan sakit?" tanya Yifan saat tangan Joonmyeon sudah menggenggam tangannya.

"Hanya tiga jam," bisik Yixing pada sang ayah. Yifan hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Biasanya Yixing tidak sekejam ini. "Jangan terlalu dendam seperti itu." Ujar sang ayah yang kini sudah terbang entah kemana.

"Kenapa auraku tidak tersedot saat ayah menepuk kepalaku?" tanya Sehun dengan heran. Yixing menarik tangan Sehun untuk duduk di sofa. Mendapat pelajaran berharga. Sehun kini agak menjaga jarak pada Luhan yang notabennya seorang Anchis. "Katanya ibu sudah hidup ratusan tahun, dia bukan manusia, jadi bagaimana caranya?" Karena kebiasaan, Minseok dan Sehun malah ikut-ikutan memangil Yifan dan Joonmyeon dengan panggilan ayah dan ibu.

"Ayah sudah terkena _block blood_," ujar Luhan sambil mengalungkan tangannya pada bahu Minseok. "Ada masa dimana kami tidak bisa menyerap aura siapa pun dan hanya bisa makan dari sentuhan pasangan kami," ujarnya yang tiba-tiab tertawa kecil saat menatap Minseok yang ternyata sejak tadi sudah jatuh tertidur. "Jika kalian mau, kami bisa membuat kalian menjadi manusia abadi bukan Anchis."

"Hah?" gumam Sehun sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Manusia abadi?" Luhan menganggukan kepalanya. "Jika kami tidak mau menjadi manusia abadi, apa yang akan terjadi pada kalian?" tanya Sehun penasaran. "Kalian bisa menyerap aura orang lain kan? Tapi jika kalian mengalami _block blood_ bagaimana?"

"Mati," ujar Yixing yang kini memilih duduk diantara Sehun dan Luhan. Sekalian menjaga Sehun dari sentuhan-sentuhan yang tidak sengaja Luhan lakukan atau sebaliknya. "Karena _block blood_ sepertinya fase akhir kami."

"Kalian tahu dari mana?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Kami tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraan ayah dan ibu." Ujar Luhan sambil cengengesan.

"Oh! Kalau begitu aku mau menjadi manusia abadi untukmu," ujar Sehun dengan sungguh-sungguh dan membuat Yixing tertawa mendengarnya. "Aku serius!" ujarnya dengan bersikeras. Yixing hanya menganggukan kepala seadaanya sambil menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sayu. "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Ramuan," ujar Chanyeol yang mulai merasa bahunya tidak terlalu sakit lagi. "Xing, sumpah! ini sakit!" geramnya dengan kesal. Saking sakitnya Chanyeol bahkan tidak sadar sudah membuat bajunya bolong karena kekuatan apinya sendiri. "Bukankah kalian sudah mendapatkan ramuannya dari Dewi Aphrodite?" Yixing dan Luhan saling berpandangan, sedetik kemudian menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak memaksaku meminum ramuannya?" tanya Minseok yang membuat Luhan tersentak kaget. Baru saja ia mengangkat Minseok ke dalam kamarnya dan meletakkan tubuh Minseok tepat diatas kasurnya. "Kau biasanya selalu memaksaku."

"Ini berbeda," ujar Luhan yang duduk di kusen jendela kamarnya. Ya, dulu dua tahun yang lalu ia memaksa Minseok untuk hidup bersamanya. Egois memang. Tapi ia sebenarnya tahu, jika manusia memiliki kehidupannya sendiri. "Aku tidak mau menyusahkanmu," ujar Luhan pelan sambil menatap langit yang mulai menggelap. "Ini masalah masa depanmu menjadi manusia."

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" tanya Minseok pelan bahkan terkesan dingin. "Aku tidak mau hidup selamanya di dunia ini dan menyaksikan teman-teman dan keluargaku mati meninggalkanku."

"Terserah," ujar Luhan pelan sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. "Aku tahu, kau bukan orang yang suka dikekang kan?" tanya Luhan pelan. "Ayo, aku antar pulang."

"Tidak perlu," ujar Minseok yang kini sudah ada disamping Luhan. Ingat? Minseok sudah diberikan kekuatan oleh Zeus. Maka seluruh indra dan pergerakan yang ada ditubuhnya akan merekam, mendengar dan bergerak dengan lebih tajam dan lebih cepat dibanding manusia biasa. Itu juga berlaku untuk Sehun. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Dan setelahnya Luhan hanya diam menatap langit kelam saat Minseok meloncat dari jendelanya dan pergi begitu saja. Yah, ia memang sudah keterlaluan memaksa Minseok untuk bersamanya. Tidak seperti Sehun yang memang sudah jatuh cinta duluan pada Yixing. Dan adiknya itu beruntung mendapatkan pasangan yang mencintainya.

"HUWAAA!" teriakan itu membuat Luhan dengan secepat kilat keluar dari kamarnya dan menemukan Chanyeol jatuh terduduk didepan kamar adik pertamanya. "Troya! Tolong aku!" baru saja Luhan akan mendekat sapuan angin menghalanginya dengan keras. Membuat beberapa barang disekitarnya melayang dengan tidak teratur.

"Tsk, Sehun~" desis Luhan sambil menerobos angin dengan susah payah. "PEITH!" seru Luhan saat menemukan adik bungsunya yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah. "Tolong aku!" lagi, dengan jentikan jari semuanya terdiam karena waktu terhenti. Hanya Zitao yang bisa berjalan menatap semua barang dan tubuh kakaknya mematung.

"Merepotkan~" gumam Zitao sambil menatap ketiga kakaknya dan berkata. "Bergeraklah," ketiganya kini bisa kembali bergerak namun menemukan semua barang masih dalam posisi menggantung. "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

"Sehun lepas kendali," ujar Yixing pelan. Lagi Zitao menghela nafasnya dengan pelan.

"Balikkan badan dia, buat dia menghadap tembok," ujar Zitao sambil menunjuk Sehun. "Aku hampir saja menyentuhnya." Perkataan Zitao yang membuat Yixing bergerak dengan cepat. Zitao kini duduk di satu-satunya kursi belajar milik Yixing. Dikeluarga Anchis ini memang Luhan dan Zitao yang paling kuat dibandingkan kedua saudaranya bahkan sang ayah.

Dan jentikan jari itu mengembalikan waktu persis seperti semula. Membuat angin buatan Sehun menghembus sebegitu kerasnya namun kemudian menghilang karena sang pemilik memang menghentikan kekuatannya karena terkejut menemukan dirinya menghadap tembok. Sehun mendesis keras membuat Yixing mencekram tangannya dengan kuat.

"Kontrol emosimu!" seru Yixing dengan keras. "Ini yang membuatku takut untuk membuatmu abadi." Perkataan Yixing sontak membuat Sehun terdiam dan menatap Yixing dengan nanar. Oh ya, Sehun masih dalam fase mencari jati diri dan emosinya masih belum stabil.

"Xing, bantu aku menyembuhkan Jongin!" seru Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuat semua orang menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam. "Aku harus makan!"

"Kau tadi sudah menyerap Sehun!" geram Yixing dengan kesal.

"Wow!" seru Zitao dengan tatapan bingung. "Dia memang rasa apa?" tanya Zitao dengan penasaran.

"Keju," jawab Chanyeol yang membuat Zitao menyeringai. "Dan ribuan jarum saat kau mendapatkan balasan dari Yixing." Ucapan Chanyeol jelas membuat Zitao mengerenyitkan dahinya. Dia kini menatap kakak keduanya dan pasangannya dengan bergantian.

"Kau benar, jangan coba-coba melakukannya," ujar Luhan yang membuat Zitao berdecih karena kepergok memikirkan sesuatu. "Xing bantu saja Chanyeol, atau kau akan kesusahan sendiri," ujar Luhan sambil menatap Sehun yang berdiri disamping Yixing. "Dan yah, sekarang kau harus membawanya bersamamu." Ujar Luhan saat Yixing menatap Zitao dengan tajam. Adik bungsunya ini rupanya ingin mencicipi rasa keju dari sentuhan Sehun.

Dan yah dengan cepat ketiganya sudah menghilang begitu saja.

"Troya!" seru Zitao dengan kesal setengah merajuk. "Kau merusak kesenanganku!" geramnya sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kadang manusia itu sedikit menyedihkan ya?" gumam Chanyeol yang tengah mengamati sesosok namja yang sedang bekerja menjaga kasir di salah satu toko buku.

"Kami melakukan ini untuk bertahan hidup," gumam Sehun pelan. Saat melihat Jongin yang sesekali mengusap dahinya denga pelan. Bukan keringat seperti biasanya tetapi keringat dingin karena namja itu memang sedang demam. Dan ketiganya tengah berdiri diatas atap toko yang berhadapan langsung dengan toko buku. "Mau bagaimana lagi?" tanya Sehun dengan pelan.

"Tapi manusia tidak selemah kelihatannya," ujar Yixing yang mulai mengikuti langkah Chanyeol yang juga mengikuti Jongin yang akhirnya selesai bekerja. Dengan langkah terseok Jongin berjalan menuju apartemennya. "Mereka punya tekad dan tujuan yang membuat mereka terus maju."

_Brugh!_

Suara itu yang mereka dengar saat Jongin baru saja sampai di apartemennya. Chanyeol dengan sangat perlahan membuka pintu yang dilupakan oleh pemilik apartemen untuk dikunci. Chanyeol bisa melihat Jongin tidur terlentang diatas kasurnya. Bahkan Jongin tidak sadar terdapat seseorang yang tengah mengamatinya diambang pintu.

"Lapar~" gumam Jongin dengan suara parau karena lelah. Tapi Jongin lebih memilih untuk memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya telalu lemas untuk sekedar mengambil air minum.

_Lebih baik kau siapkan makanan atau apa pun untuk namja yang malang ini, _ujar seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kepala Chanyeol, ia menatap kakaknya yang sudah diam dipinggir kasur Jongin. _Sehun, tolong ambilkan aku segelas air. _Sehun hanya mengangguk dan memberikan Yixing secangkir air keran.

Jongin sepertinya sudah terlelap dalam tidurnyanya. Kelelahan, merupakan faktor utama yang membuat Jongin dengan sebegitu mudahnya terlelap. Yixing mendekatkan tangannya pada tubuh Jongin meski tidak benar-benar menempel. Yixing bisa merasakan nafas berat Jongin dihadapannya.

"Hmm.." gumam Yixing sambil mencelupkan dua jarinya ke dalam cangkir yang Sehun pegang. "Kau akan baik-baik saja setelah ini." Bisik Yixing pada sosok namja yang masih tertidur lelap. Yixing meletakkan tangannya didekat dada Jongin sambil menghela nafas dengan pelan. Dan air yang ada ditangan Sehun semakin lama semakin hitam pekat dan mengetal seperti cat. Setelahnya Yixing kembali menghela nafas dengan pelan. Dan menatap Jongin yang bisa bernafas dengan normal. "Coba cek suhu tubuhnya."

Sehun melakukannya dengan menempelkan dahinya diatas dahi Jongin. Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan.

_Terimakasi, Dryas_, tanpa berbalik pun Yixing tahu Chanyeol yang mengatakannya sudah ada dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau—?" tanya Yixing saat menemukan Chanyeol mengusap wajah Jongin dengan perlahan. Entah itu ekspresi berlebihan Chanyeol atau apa. Yixing bisa melihat tubuh Chanyeol bergetar dengan desahan nikmat. "Ekspresinya sedikit menjijikan." Keluh Yixing sambil beranjak hendak meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Xing, adikmu.." gumam Sehun sambil menunjuk Chanyeol.

Salah satu makhluk Anchis itu kini menyesupkan tubuhnya diperpotongan leher dan bahu Jongin. Terlihat sekali bernafsunya karena kepalaran selama seminggu. Chanyeol tampak menjilat pelan leher Jongin dengan pelan. Bahkan Chanyeol menghisap leher Jongin dengan sebegitu kerasnya dengan kedua bibir dan giginya. Membuat Jongin mendesah dalam tidurnya.

"Si.. siapa?" gumam Jongin yang mulai sadar dari alam mimpinya.

"Park Chanyeol." Bisik Chanyeol sambil mengecup kiss mark yang ia berikan pada Jongin.

"Cha..Chanyeol?" gumam Jongin pelan.

"Ear—!" belum sempat Yixing memanggil Chanyeol. Sehun sudah membawa Yixing keluar dari apartemen Jongin dengan berlari.

"Ya," bisik Chanyeol lagi sambil mengecup kedua mata Jongin. Yang membuat namja berkulit kecoklatan itu terpaksa kembali menutup matanya. "Jaga kesehatanmu, jika kau sakit, aku yang repot."

Mendengar perkataan itu membuat Jongin bangun dengan tubuh terduduk. Dia menatap sekeliling kamarnya yang tidak ada satu pun orang yang ada kecuali dirinya sendiri. Dia menatap kesamping kasurnya. Ia bisa melihat semangkuk sup bening yang bahkan terlihat masih panas dan segelas air mineral. Melihatnya membuat perut Jongin mengeluarkan suara yang keras. Saking kelaparannya..

"Loh?" gumam Jongin bingung saat merasakan tubuhnya terasa sangat ringan. "Aku sudah sembuh?" ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri sambil meletakkan pungung tangannya pada dahinya sendiri. "Aneh~" desah Jongin pelan. "Dan siapa itu Park Chanyeol?" gumam Jongin pelan.

"Berhasil!" seru Chanyeol dengan senang. Salah satu cara Chanyeol agar Jongin penasaran dan terus memikirkannya. Menurut Dewi Aphrodite, memikirkan seseorang terlalu lama bisa menumbuhkan sedikit rasa cinta meski hanya setipis kabut. Chanyeol tidak terlalu memusingkan Yixing dan Sehun yang tampak kelelahan. Terutama Yixing yang sudah terduduk dengan lemas disalah satu atap rumah. "Terimakasih hyung!" ujat Chanyeol sambil mengecup pipi Yixing dan..

Wusssssh~

BRAK!

"Jangan menyentuhku," geram Sehun sambil melempar Chanyeol dengan anginnya. Emosi kemarahan yang berada di dalam diri seorang manusia ternyata bisa membuatnya membanting Anchis yang bahkan tenaganya baru diisi. Chanyeol mengankat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah saat menemukan tiang listrik dipinggir jalan bengkok karena benturannya.

"Tenagamu sadis juga.." gumam Chanyeol sambil mengelus tiang listrik itu. "Maafkan kakak iparku ya." Pekataan Chanyeol malah membuat Yixing dan Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan heran. Tahu istilah, _lapar brutal kenyang bego? _Mungkin itu menimpa pada Park Chanyeol, sang Anchis bernama asli Earnes.

Tapi kini Sehun menjongkokan tubuhnya melihat Yixing yang duduk dengan kelelahan. Hari ini Yixing sudah menyembuhkan dua orang dan berlari dengan cepat disebabkan oleh orang yang sama, adiknya yang bernama Park Chanyeol. Kini Sehun bisa melihat Chanyeol tengah memanaskan tiang listrik, melelehkannya untuk menegakkannya kembali.

"Sehun! Aku butuh anginmu!" seru Chanyeol sambil berlari menjauh. Takut Sehun kembali menyerangnya. Dan Sehun dengan cepat menghembuskan anginnya, angin yang Sehun ciptakan kini tampak berputar disekitar lelehan tiang listrik. Angin kering untuk mengeringkan lelehan besi.

"Jelek sekali hasilnya," gumam Chanyeol yang bisa melihat tiang listriknya tidak semulus sebelumnya. "Ayo pulang!" seru Chanyeol sambil berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Sehun dan Yixing.

"Aku butuh istirahat!" ujar Yixing yang masih duduk meski kini nafasnya terdengar stabil. Dryas, tidak bisa tidak terkejut saat menemukan Sehun menangkup wajahnya dan memberikannya ciuman singkat. Yixing menelan sesuatu entah itu apa dengan perlahan.

"Kau tidak perlu malu jika meminta sentuhan dari tubuhku," ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum jahil dan membuat Yixing tergagap.

"Perkataanmu itu sangat ambigu!" seru Yixing sambil memukul pundak Sehun yang malah tertawa melihat seorang Anchis tengah bersemu merah. "Ayo pulang, ibu pasti sudah memasakkan makanan malam untukmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin benar-benar bingung sekarang. Kenapa tubuhnya benar-benar ringat. Seolah virus yang ada ditubuhnya menguap begitu saja. Meski itu hanya demam..

"Lehermu kenapa?" tanya seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya. Byun Baekhyun. "Kau bukannya istirahat malah bercinta dengan seseorang ya?" goda Baekhyun sambil tersenyum menggoda. "Dengan siapa?"

"Bercinta apanya?" tanya Jongin dengan bingung.

Bukannya menjawab Baekhyun malah meminjam cermin dari seorang teman gadisnya yang duduk dihadapannya. Dan memberikan cermin itu pada Jongin. Sambil menunjuk leher Jongin dengan telunjuknya.

"I.. ini nyata?" gumam Jongin sambil menatap kiss mark yang ada dilehernya. "Park.. Chanyeol.." bisik Jongin sambil menutup kiss mark dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Park apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan penasaran. Karen Baekhyun dengan jelas mendengarnya dari mulut Jongin yang bergetar. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan dan kaku. "Siapa?!" tanya Baekhyun lagi dengan nada memaksa. Namun pada akhirnya Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas dan menatap Jongin yang sibuk menutup lehernya sendiri. "Singkirkan tanganmu!" ujar Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Jongin. "Aku bawa plaster."

_Park Chanyeol itu siapa? _Gumam Jongin dalam hati..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gimana? Garing yah?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tapi.. saya mau mempertegas..**

**Anchis** itu makhluk bikinan saya sendiri hahahaha.. Cuman **Anchis**nya doang loh yah.. Karena Galatea (Yifan kalo dalam fanfic ini) itu ada di mitologi dewa dewi Yunani yang sayangnya gak terlalu diceritain dengan jelas. Jadi sebenernya di rubah jadi manusia seutuhnya atau patung yang bisa bergerak doang, saya gak tau.. Makannya saya berinisiatif buat bikin Galatea jadi setengah manusia dan setengah patung jadilah **Anchis (versi sayah)**. Jadi kaya manusia yang rada keras gitu hehe dan berarti rada kuat juga kan yah? Kalo buat cara makannya dari sentuhan itu saya ambil idenya dari komik Korea yang **unTouchable, tapi** beda jauh, disana mah bebas nyentuh siapa pun, di fanfic saya dong (mungkin) yang pake pengecualian macam **Spinx** yang bisa nyerap aura tanpa disentuh. Kalo di fanfic ini **HARUS DISENTUH**, okeh?! (sayah gak mau dibilang jiplak soalnya heuheuh)

Kenapa saya malah bikin Anchis? Soalnya makhluk macam vampire, werewolf, elf, dryad atau nephilim. Udah mainstream banget. Ya sudah saya bikin aja makhluk menurut imajinasi saya sendiri.. **Tapi fanfic saya ini akan bersangkut paut dengan beberapa tokoh mitologi para dewa dewi Yunani (macam Zeus and Aphrodite) dan ternyata proses terbentuknya Galatea sedikit mirip ama cerita PINOKIO ya? hahaha :) Maaf ya kalo ini fanfic sedikit ABSURD hahahaha**

**Kalo ada yang gak ngerti cuap-cuap ajah di reviewan.. okeh? Dan akan saya coba jawab di part selanjutnya di dalam cerita atau setelah kata TBC..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bingung ya? Tapi saya masih bakalan pake istilah nama itu biar lebih kerasa mitologinya.. hahahaha.. dikit kok, gak sebanyak kemarin.. Dan saya memutuskan untuk membuat mereka semua menjadi main cast hahahhaha**

**.**

**.**

**Hei, Deathangel94 ini udah..**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca dan semoga kalian suka (AMIN)**

**Dan saya sarankan bacanya pelan-pelan aja biar gak bingung.. **

**maaf tulisan saya ngejelimet dan bikin kalian harus ngulang-ngulang baca biar ngerti..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tittle: The Anchis

Rate : T

Main Casts :

Wu Chanyeol x Kim JonginOh Sehun x Wu YixingWu Luhan x Kim MinseokWu Zitao x …Wu Yifan x Wu Joonmyeon

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa waktu itu, saat Jongin sakit kau malah bilang jika namamu itu Park Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun yang tengah makan bersama Joonmyeon dan Minseok. Mau bagaimana lagi yang dulu aslinya manusia biasa hanya mereka bertiga. Sedangkan beberapa Anchis yang lain kecuali Chanyeol sedang berkumpul diruang tengah.

"Aku kan memang Park.. ARGHT!" teriak Chanyeol tiba-tiba yang membuat sang ibu tersedak makanannya sendiri. "Eh! Maaf.. maaf.." ujarnya dengan gelalapan, mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Joonmyeon. "Ayah sih! Mengganti marga terus!" erangnya dengan kesal. "Dulu kan sebelum kita mengaku sebagai turunan China, marga kita itu Park."

"Kok, ayah yang disalahkan?" tanya Yifan yang kebetulan lewat menuju dapur untuk menaruh gelas yang ada diruang tengah ke dalam bak cuci piring.

Tapi Chanyeol tampaknya tidak mendengar perkataan sang ayah. Dan malah sibuk membenturkan kepalanya beberapa kali ke atas permukaan meja makan yang terbuat dari kayu.

.

.

.

Earnes atau Wu Chanyeol tampak duduk disebuah café kecil disebrang toko buku yang menjadi tempat Jongin bekerja. Chanyeol sesekali berpura-pura meminum kopi yang ada dicangkir berwarna putih polos dengan pelan. Masalahnya adalah ia bukan manusia dia itu Anchis dan ia tidak mau mengambil resiko lagi untuk mencoba makanan manusia.

"Hei bocah!" ujar seseorang sambil menggeplak kepala belakangnya. Dan membuat Chanyeol sontak menggeram dengan kesal. "Wah, sekarang sudah berani menggeram ya padaku?" tanya orang itu yang kini duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"Tartaros?" gumam Chanyeol dengan heran. Ia masih mengusap kepalanya dengan pelan sebelum menatap orang yang disampingnya dengan kaget. No no no! Bukan orang tapi.. "Buat apa seorang dewa penguasa alam bawah kesini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan bisikan kecil. "Neraka siapa yang jaga?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Meski ini sudah malam, memangnya neraka dijaga dengan sistem jadwal?

"Hades," ujarnya dengan tenang. "Lagi pula aku kan sudah pensiun," ujarnya dengan tenang sambil menikmati kopi yang baru saja ia pesan. Chanyeol baru ingat Dewa Tartaros merupakan dewa generasi pertama atau Protogenoi. "Rasanya semakin lama semakin aneh," gumam sang dewa dengan kesal. "Masih lebih enak pada saat kopi pertama kali ditemukan."

"Kau kemari hanya untuk mengkritik kopi?" tanya Chanyeol dengan heran. Dan dewa itu langsung menggeplak kepala Chanyeol lagi. "Kau kenapa hobi sekali memukul kepalaku?!" tanya Chanyeol dengan kesal. Kalau kekuatan sang dewa ini lepas kendali bagaimana? Bisa-bisa ia langsung bertemu Hades sang dewa kematian.

"Kau harus belajar sopan santun!" seru sang dewa dengan kesal. Chanyeol mengamati sang dewa yang senang sekali mengubah wujudnya menjadi seorang pria dewasa.

Kini dewa penguasa alam bawah itu menyamar menjadi seorang namja dengan kemeja hitam dan celana jeans hitam. Kulitnya yang putih pucat meski terlihat tampan tampak menyeramkan dengan rambutnya yang berwarna merah api. Kenapa Chanyeol tahu disampingnya itu merupakan seorang Dewa, dan ia bisa menebak dengan benar jika itu merupakan Dewa Tartaros. Jawabannya cukup simpel karena hanya dewa disampingnya inilah yang hobi memukul kepalanya.

"Dia pasanganmu?" tanya sang dewa yang dijawab anggukan kepala. "Kenapa kau malah diam disini? Kenapa tidak menghampirinya?" tanya sang dewa dengan heran. "Kau pikir mengingat namamu saja, itu cukup?" tanya sang dewa yang membuat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan heran. Kok, Tartaros tahu jika Chanyeol mencoba taktik agar Jongin terus memikirkan namanya. "Hei, kita itu terhubung karena aku yang membangkitkan kekuatanmu."

"Haaaah~" akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol tampak selalu menghela nafasnya dengan pelan.

"Ingatan manusia itu tidak terlalu sempurna."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? aku bingung," ujar Chanyeol pelan. "Aku bahkan hanya bisa menyentuhnya saat ia tertidur," ujar Chanyeol dengan nada kesal. "Lagi pula dia orang yang sulit untuk di dekati."

"Memang kau sudah mencoba mendekatinya?" tanya sang dewa sambil mengambil kopi yang ada dihadapan Chanyeol. "Wah, yang ini lebih enak," ujar sang dewa dengan bersemangat. Karena kopinya sedikit dingin ia malah meminta Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya dibawah cangkir kopi, untuk menghangatkan kembali kopinya. "Kau sudah mencobanya belum?" tanyanya lagi.

Chanyeol hanya memamerkan deretan giginya dan berujar. "Belum."

Lagi Tartaros kembali memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan kesal. "Sekarang aku mulai menyesal membangkitkan kekuatanmu dengan sebagian kekuatanku," ujar sang dewa dengan tatapan geram. "Coba dulu! Begini, supaya mudah, kau jangan sering-sering datang ke café ini tapi datang ke toko buku itu!" ujarnya sambil menunjuk toko buku di hadapannya dengan kesal. Dewa ini memang memiliki tempramen yang cukup buruk, pantas saja dulu Tartaros menjadi dewa penguasa alam bawah alias neraka. Dan Chanyeol terlalu malas pura-pura baik pada dewa yang ada disampingnya ini.

"Padahal nama aslimu itu Earnes!" seru sang dewa yang benar-benar menghabiskan minuman yang di pesan Chanyeol.

"Memang apa artinya?"

"Telinga," jawab sang dewa dengan asal. "Tuh! Makannya telingamu bisa selebar itu!" seru sang dewa sambil memegang kedua telinga Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol dengan cepat menutup telinganya mengihindar dari tangan sang dewa.

"Masa aku diberi nama, dengan arti macam itu?" tanya Chanyeol yang kini malah memainkan telinga kanannya. Daun telinganya memang lebar sih..

Tanpa sadar Tartaros sang dewa yang dulunya penguasa neraka itu tertawa dengan keras. "Kau itu apa tidak belajar apa pun di dunia ini selama ratusan tahun?" tanya sang dewa dengan gelengan kepala. "Earnes itu dari bahasa Albani artinya sungguh-sungguh."

"Tsk!" decak Chanyeol dengan kesal. "Apa kau itu senang sekali membodoh-bodohiku ya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan kesal.

"Memang kaunya saja yang bodoh," ujarnya dengan santai. "Kau itu kan Anchis, makhluk paling sedikit yang ada dimuka bumi ini," ujar Tartaros dengan helaan nafas. "Sudah paling sedikit kau itu diberikan kekuatan dewa pula, bersikaplah sedikit pintar," ujarnya sambil menatap Jongin yang tengah membereskan tata letak buku sesuai urutan. "Manusia itu mahkluk yang paling sederhana dan berumur paling singkat."

"…"

"Buat mereka percaya padamu dan kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan," ujar Tartaros dengan senyum kecilnya. "Dan kau benar, dia memang sulit percaya pada orang lain."

"Tuh kan!" keluh Chanyeol dengan kesal.

"Tapi kan kau itu bukan manusia, kau itu Anchis," ujar sang dewa yang membuat Chanyeol tersentak kaget. "Berpikirlah sebagaimana cara saudara dan ayahmu berpikir!" ujar sang dewa sambil mengetuk dahi Chanyeol. "Aku harus sering mengunjungimu karena kau itu senang sekali melakukan hal seenaknya."

"Memang aku melakukan apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan heran.

"Kemarin kau berenang ke dasar laut kan?" tanya sang dewa yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala. "Kau tahu kan jika kau menyentuh makhluk hidup lainnya seperti manusia hewan dan tumbuhan, kau bisa menyerap aura dan energi mereka," Chanyeol kembali menganggukan kepalanya. "Jadi apa yang kau lakukan kemarin?"

"Ah!" seru Chanyeol tiba-tiba sambil menepuk dahinya dengan pelan. "Pantas saja sekawanan lumba-lumba itu melemas sampai mengapung di dasar air laut dan pantas saja aku malah semakin segar bugar setelah menyelam—akh!" erang Chanyeol dengan keras. Tartaros kini memukul Chanyeol dengan tenaga yang lebih banyak lagi. Dia bingung menemukan Anchis yang sebodoh ini. "Sakit!"

"Kau tahu Poseidon hampir mengubahmu menjadi ikan duyung setelah mendengar laporan itu!" seru Tartaros dengan kesal. "Kalau kau diubah oleh Dewa Laut itu menjadi ikan duyung, harga diriku sebagai dewa generasi pertama yang membangkitkan kekuatanmu akan menjadi ganjarannya!"

"Ikan duyung? Putri duyung maksudnya?"

"Dugong!" seruan sang dewa yang membuat tubuh Chanyeol mendadak merinding. Hawa kematian tiba-tiba sangat terasa disekitar tubuhnya. "Apa Aphrodit lupa mengaktifkan otakmu ya?" tanya sang dewa sambil melipatkan tangannya dengan resah. "Tapi Dewi Cinta itu mana mungkin melakukan hal sebrono macam itu."

"Kalau aku tidak punya otak aku tidak bisa hidup," ujar Chanyeol dengan nada cemberut. Selain suka memukul dewa ini suka sekali mengatainya bodoh. "Otakku baik-baik saja!" ujar Chanyeol dengan kesal saat mendapati tatapan sangsi dari Tartaros.

"Aku sudah meminta Poseidon untuk memaafkanmu," ujar Tartaros yang mendapatkan senyuman lebar Chanyeol. Belum ada satu makhluk pun yang bisa senyuman cerah dan menatap sang dewa penguasa neraka dengan ekspresi terharu. "Jika kau mengulangi hal bodoh lagi, aku tidak segan-segan memasukkanmu ke dalam neraka!" ujar Tartaros yang membuat Chanyeol membelalakan matanya. "Kau bisa membantu Hades untuk menghukum para pendosa." ujar Tartaros dengan sebegitu santainya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" seru Chanyeol dengan wajah memelas. "Jangan setega itu padaku!"

"Makannya jangan gegabah!" seru Tartaros dengan kesal. "Aku harus kembali sekarang," ujarnya sambil beranjak berdiri. "Jangan diam saja, bergerak dan temui dia sekarang," ujar sang dewa dengan gemas. "Dan jangan lupa bayar minumannya."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Lalu menatap kedua minuman yang dihabiskan Tartaros dengan kerutan di dahinya.

"Kau yang minum! Kenapa malah aku yang bayar?!" tanya Chanyeol dengan kesal. Tapi dewa alam bawah itu ternyata sudah pergi sejak tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol berniat untuk datang ke toko buku besok sore. Karena ini sudah tengah malam. Dan dia memang hanya berniat untuk makan malam saja. Ia tidak memiliki rasa apa pun kecuali kebutuhan untuk makan pada Jongin. Rasa cinta seperti Yixing dan Sehun, rasanya tidak juga. Lagi pula yang sepertinya cinta mati itu hanya Sehun. Atau dengan cara Luhan memaksa Minseok. Dia tidak mau Jongin terpaksa padanya.

CLEK!

Chanyeol baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah, ia langsung menemukan sebuah wangi masakan di dapur. Ia menatap jam di dinding dan jam itu menunjukkan waktu setengah satu malam. Kira-kira siapa yang sibuk di dapur selain ibunya. Karena sang ibu pasti sudah tidur.

"Minseok?" gumam Chanyeol yang membuat Minseok sedikit terlonjak kaget. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memasak," jawab Minseok sambil menunjuk panci. "Aku lapar." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum malu.

Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat Minseok yang tersenyum seperti itu. "Mau aku temani?" tanya Chanyeol yang sedikit merasa kasihan melihat Minseok yang kelaparan di tengah malam. "Tumben kau tidak pulang?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Luhan memaksaku untuk tidur disini," ujar Minseok sambil mengaduk isi pancinya. "Hyung, kau tidak tidur?" tanya Minseok yang merasa tidak enak pada Chanyeol. "Aku biasa sendiri kok."

"Jangan seperti itu," gumam Chanyeol pelan. "Bukankah rasanya lebih nyaman jika makan bersama?" tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Minseok mengerutkan dahinya. Memangnya Chanyeol pernah makan bersama? "Jika ibu sedang sendirian, dia selalu meminta ayah untuk menemaninya." Minseok menganggukan kepalanya mengerti dan duduk dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Hyung, bagaimana dengan Jongin?" tanya Minseok disela suapan makananya. Hanya mie instan sebenarnya. "Kau belum bilang padanya?" tanya Minseok yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala. "Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menangkup kedua pipinya dengan pelan. Namja jangkung itu refleks menangkup pipinya melihat pipi Minseok yang semakin mengembul karena sedang menguyah makanan. "Aku kan tidak bisa tiba-tiba bilang, kalau aku itu Anchis dan dia sumber makananku."

"Hm?"

"Nanti aku dikira kanibal yang akan memakannya hidup-hidup lagi," ujar Chanyeol yang membuat Minseok memiringkan kepalanya. Meski Minseok sekarang berada di kelas 3 SMA dan Chanyeol dikelas 1 SMA, tentap saja Chanyeol lebih tua ratusan tahun dibandingkan Minseok. "Bagaimana cara Luhan memberitahumu?"

"Dia sedikit ekstrim," ujar Minseok pelan. "Aku langsung dibawa kesini dan berbicara pada ayah dan ibu." ujar Minseok sambil mengusap sudut bibirnya yang terkena kuah mie instan.

"Apa kau langsung percaya?" tanya Chanyeol yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala. "Bagaimana kau bisa percaya?"

"Saat berbicara dengan Sehun," ujar Minseok sambil menaruh sumpitnya diatas mangkuk. "Sehun menceritakan semuanya padaku, awal ia bertemu dengan Yixing dan semua tentang keadaan kalian," perkataan Minseok di dengar serius oleh Chanyeol. "Awalnya aku tidak percaya jika dia manusia biasa sampai Sehun memberikanku sebuah surat kabar ke padaku, tentang keluarganya dan masalah yang ia terima sebelum bertemu dengan Yixing," ujar Minseok sambil meringis kecil. "Aku rasa sekarang dia beruntung menjadi pasangan Anchis."

"Dari kami berempat, memang Yixing yang paling cepat menemukan pasangannya," ujar Chanyeol dengan nada gamang. "Kalau tidak salah Sehun saat itu masih berumur 13 tahun," gumam Chanyeol yang berarti Sehun sudah lima tahun tinggal disini. "Dan yah, keadaan Sehun saat itu memang tragis," ujar Chanyeol sambil mengingat kejadian Yixing saat bertemu dengan Sehun. "Aku mulai mengerti kenapa Sehun tidak mau jauh-jauh dari Yixing." Minseok mengangguk kepalanya namun tiba-tiba menguap dengan lebar.

"Hyung, aku boleh tidur duluan?" tanya Minseok sambil menaruh mangkuknya ke dalam bak cuci piring. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil melihat calon kakak iparnya yang terlihat dingin itu sebenarnya cukup imut juga. "Selamat malam, hyung.."

"Minseok!" panggil Chanyeol yang membuat Minseok menolehkan kepalanya. "Apa kau merasa keberatan menjadi pasangan Anchis?" Minseok tampak berpikir tapi pada akhirnya Minseok menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jadi apa kau merasa seberuntung Sehun?"

"Tidak juga," jawab Minseok pelan. Dia kini menatap tangannya dan memunculkan kristal es berbentuk kobaran api dari tangannya. "Aku tidak tahu ini termasuk keberuntungan juga atau tidak," ujar Minseok sambil tersenyum miris. "Aku hanya merasa semuanya berubah dengan cepat dalam kurun waktu dua tahun."

"Ah.." gumam Chanyeol pelan. "Selamat tidur dan semoga mimpi indah, kalau begitu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Berbincang malam?" tanya seseorang yang membuat Minseok tersentak kaget. Minseok bisa melihat Luhan menatapnya dengan kesal. "Kau ternyata bisa semanis itu pada Chanyeol-hyung?" tanya Luhan yang membuat Minseok mengerutka dahinya. Kini Minseok hanya duduk ditepi kasur Luhan dengan perlahan. "Keluar!" seru Luhan dengan kesal. Minseok tersentak kaget mendengarnya. "Keluar!" geram Luhan lagi yang membuat Minseok hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Minseok keluar dari kamar Luhan dengan bingung. Sebenarnya salahnya itu apa? Luhan itu kadang suka bersikap baik bahkan lembut padanya. Namun kadang juga bersikap sangat buruk padanya. Contohnya saja seperti ini. Memaksanya bermalam disini tadi dan sekarang memaksanya keluar dari kamarnya.

"Untung ada sofa ini.." gumam Minseok sambil merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa merah kesayangan Yifan. Kini Minseok memposisikan dirinya tidur menghadap sandaran sofa. Dulu ia tidak kuat dingin tapi karena kini ia memiliki kekuatan. Rasa dingin di udara sekelilingnya tidak terlalu penting lagi untuknya.

Minseok mungkin sudah terlalu mengantuk hingga tidak menyadari Luhan sejak tadi duduk dianak tangga paling atas. Sang Anchis itu nampaknya merasa bersalah pada namja yang tidur di sofa. Meski sofa milik ayahnya itu lebar tapi tetap saja..

Luhan melirik ke arah kamarnya, menatap selimut yang ada di atas kasurnya kini melayang bebas. Hanya dengan tatapan mata, kini selimut itu menyelimuti tubuh Minseok dengan perlahan. Dengan langkah lembut Luhan mendekati pasangannya. Ia bingung kenapa ia tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Hei.." bisik Luhan pelan sambil duduk di samping kepala Minseok. "Apa Zeus sengaja meminta Dewi Khione memberikanmu kekuatan sebeku ini?" tanya Luhan pelan sambil mengusap wajah Minseok denga perlahan. "Kenapa kau tidak peka?" tanya Luhan sambil mengecup pipi Minseok.

Melihat Minseok tidak bergerak sama sekali membuat Luhan bertindak untuk mengangkat tubuh Minseok dan membawanya ke dalam kamar. Tidak, Luhan tidak mungkin membawa Minseok dengan kekuatannya dan membuat namja berpipi gembul itu melayang diudara. Baru saja Luhan melangkahkan kakinya namun dengan secepat kilat kini Luhan sudah ada dipinggir kasurnya dan meletakkan Minseok diatas kasurnya kembali. Namuan ia bisa melihat Minseok tampak mengerutkan dahinya dengan sebegitu tegangnya.

"Mimpi buruk lagi," gumam Luhan sambil mengecup dahi Minseok dengan pelan dan dalam. Sejak dulu Minseok tidak pernah tahu, jika Luhan akan selalu melakukan ini pada Minseok, yah, jika namja ini mengalami mimpi buruk. "Kita itu berpasangan jadi aku tahu apa yang selama ini terjadi padamu."

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau selalu terlihat waspada padaku?" tanya Chanyeol heran pada Sehun yang menatapnya dengan lekat. "Aku bosan dibanting oleh anginmu," ujarnya dengan pelan sambil duduk disamping Yixing. Sekalian menjadikan kakaknya itu sebagai tameng. "Xing, pasanganmu kenapa sih?" tanya Chanyeol dengan heran.

"Oh, kini dia mencapmu sebagai makhluk berbahaya," ujar Yixing dengan tenang. Sehun masih menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam seolah ingin mengusirnya. "Kau lupa hampir membuatnya mati?" tanya Yixing yang membuat Chanyeol terbelalak kaget.

"Tapi aku kan hanya bercanda," ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah polosnya. "Kau marah karena aku menghisap auramu? Kau kan yang menawarkan diri."

"Kau anggap nyawa itu bahan candaan?!" tanya Yixing sambil memukul kepala adiknya dengan kesal. Serelah Tartaros kini kakak keduanya yang suka memukul kepalanya. "Aku heran punya adik sebodoh ini," gumam Yixing yang membuat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas. "Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Sehun jika kau tidak ingin terlempar lagi."

Chanyeol tampak pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Yixing dan Sehun. Namja pemilik kekauatan api itu tampak kesal dengan kakak dan kakak iparnya itu. Iya sih, memang waktu itu ia kelewatan tapi tetap saja waktu itu kan ia kelaparan.

"Mana Minseok, hyung?" tanya Sehun saat menemukan Luhan keluar tanpa ada Minseok disampingnya. "Minseok-hyung tidur disini kan?" Luhan hanya mengangguk dan duduk disamping Yixing. Merebahkan pundahnya dibahu sang adik.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yixing dengan heran menemukan Luhan yang lemas macam ini. "Troya.." panggil Yixing dengan pelan.

"Minseok ada janji dengan Dewi Salju," ujarnya dengan pelan sambil menghela nafas. "Sepertinya Minseok sedang berada di daerah bersalju," ujar Luhan sambil memejamkan tangannya. "Dewi itu sedang melatih kemampuan Minseok."

"Dewi Khione?" tanya Yixing yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala. "Kenapa kau lemas?"

"Aku tahu Dewi Khoine tertarik pada Minseok," gumamnya pelan. Karena ia bisa melihat dewi salju itu tampak selalu tersenyum pada Minseok. Hei, ia dan Minseok saling terhubung dan ia bisa melihat sang dewi begitu dekat dengan pasangannya. "Aku tidak suka melihatnya," gumamnya dengan kesal. "Lagi pula Minseok juga selalu membalas senyumam dewi itu."

"Hyung, cemburu?" tanya Sehun pelan dan membuat Luhan menatapnya dengan tajam. "Aku hanya bertanya.." ujar Sehun dengan cepat.

"Ini sudah jelas cemburu, Hun.." gumam Yixing pelan. "Kalau dewi itu tertarik pada Minseok memang kenapa?" tanya Yixing sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia sengaja menggoda kakak sulungnya itu. "Makannya bersikap baiklah pada pasanganmu itu."

"Misalnya.. menjemput Minseok selesai latihan," ujar seseorang yang membuat ketiga orang itu menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dengan serempak. "Kenapa?" tanyanya saat menemukan ketiga orang itu menatapnya dengan terkejut.

"Ayah, aku tidak merasakan kehadiranmu," gumam Sehun sambil memeluk lengan Yixing dengan erat saking kagetnya. "Kau hampir membuatku menelan jantungku sendiri," Sang ayah yang memang duduk disamping Sehun hanya tertawa dengan renyah. "Serius ayah.."

.

.

.

Chanyeol benar-benar masuk ke dalam toko buku tempat Jongin bekerja. Setiap hari ia memantau Jongin dan ia tahu jika hari libur Jongin akan menjaga toko full time. Karena full time imbalannya pun lebih besar dibandingkan part tima. Ia bisa melihat deretan komik yang dirapihkan oleh Jongin.

"Wah, kau benar-benar kesini?" tanya seseorang yang membuat Chanyeol terkejut. Ia kini menatap namja yang seumuran dengannya dengan heran. Memakai hoodie putih gading dan jeans belel. Kulitnya sangat pucat lebih pucat dari Sehun dengan kepala ditutup oleh kupluk. "Hei, bocah, tidak sopan memang seseorang seperti itu."

Chanyeol langsung menatap makhluk di depannya dengan helaan nafas. Lagi-lagi ia dihadiahi pukulan di belakang kepalanya. Yang membuat Chanyeol terhuyung ke depan hampir merobohkan rak buku.

"Sakit!" seru Chanyeol dengan kesal.

"Jangan menghela nafas seperti itu!" ujarnya dengan kesal. "Kau seperti tidak mengharapkan kehadiranku."

"Memang," jawab Chanyeol dengan kesal. "Kau itu hobi sekali memukul kepalaku," ujar Chanyeol sambil merapihkan kemejanya. Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan dewa neraka itu menatapnya dengan tajam dan ternyata dewa itu lebih memilih kembali memukul kepalanya. Iya, itu Tartaros, dan kini ia pergi begitu saja keluar dari toko buku. Mengacuhkan Chanyeol yang menggeram kesal padanya. "Dasar Dewa…" Chanyeol menutup mulutnya dengan cepat. Jika ia memaki bisa-bisa ia dikutuk oleh Tartaros.

"Senior?"

Panggilan itu membuat Chanyeol tersentak kaget dan mengelus dadanya dengan pelan. Ternyata terkejut itu rasanya tidak enak. Chanyeol membalikkan badannya pura-pura terkejut yang malah terlihat konyol oleh Jongin. Dan namja tan itu nampak tertawa melihatnya. Entahlah dia merasa seniornya itu tengah melawak.

"Panggi saja hyung, aneh kalau di panggil senior," ujar Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin mengangguk. "Ada komik fairy tail?" tanya Chanyeol yang mencoba mengeja satu komik dengan benar. Jongin mengangguk dengan semangat.

Chanyeol menatap komik yang ada ditangannya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Sudah sampai volum 47 ya?" Jongin menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku baru tahu komik ini, ada volum pertamanya?" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Sudah habis terjual," ujarnya dengan pelan. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan meletakkan komiknya kembali. "Hyung, bisa baca di internet kok, sebenarnya.." ujar Jongin sambil berbisik kecil.

"Tapi akan lebih seru jika membacanya dengan bentuk fisik," ujar Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin kembali menganggukan kepalanya. Bertampang pura-pura sedih.

Padahal bukan ia yang suka Fairy Tail tapi ya Jongin ini. Ia pernah melihat berderet beberapa komik yang ada di rak buku di apartemen namja tan ini. Tujuannya hanya satu sering-sering pergi ke apartemen Jongin. Sambil pura-pura sibuk melihat komik. Ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan Jongin, hei mereka ini berpasangan kan?

"Kalo hyung mau," gumam Jongin pelan, Chanyeol menatapnya dengan penasaran, padahal hatinya sudah waswas. "Aku bisa bertanya pada penerbitnya dan meminta mereka memerikasa, masih ada atau tidak stok komik FT dari volum 1 sampai 47," ujar Jongin yang membuat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan mulut menganga. "Bagaimana?"

"Hmm..? oke.." gumam Chanyeol pelan saat Jongin terlihat berjalan menuju konter dan menelfon seseorang. Chanyeol tanpa sadar meremas surainya sendiri dengan frustasi. "Hell.." gumamnya pelan. Dan saat ia menatap ke luar toko buku ia bisa melihat Tartaros tengah menertawakannya dengan puas. "Rasanya aku ingin menculiknya saja, aku belum sarapan loh.." gumam Chanyeol pelan.

_Jangan! _Geram Tartaros yang melintas di pikirannya.

"Hyung, alamatmu?" tanya Jongin sambil menyiapkan kertas dan pulpen.

"Kirim ke toko ini saja," ujar Chanyeol dengan cepat. "Nanti biar aku sendiri yang mengambilnya dari sini," ujar Chanyeol sambil meraih tangan Jongin yang memegang pulpen. Jongin diam saja melihat Chanyeol menulisakan sesuatu di kertas itu dengan tangannya yang digenggam Chanyeol. "Itu email dan nomor handponeku," ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Hubungi aku jika pesanannya sudah sampai."

Jongin hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol yang pergi begitu saja. Jongin menatap tangannya yang digenggam oleh Chanyeol.

"Perasaanku saja atau memang suhu badannya yang memang panas?" gumam Jongin pelan sambil melirik email yang dituliskan Chanyeol. "Wu Chanyeol?" gumam Jongin pelan, refleks Jongin menyentuh lehernya dengan perlahan. Ia jadi teringat mimpinya saat seseorang mengecup lehernya hingga menimbulkan warna merah. "Tapi itu kan Park Chanyeol bukan Wu Chanyeol."

"Sial!" desis Chanyeol dengan kesal. Kenapa ia harus melakukan kesalahan sepele sih? Kenapa ia bilang pada Jongin kalau dia itu Park Chanyeol. "Bodoh~" desis Chanyeol dengan kesal. Padahal ia suda senang memberikan clue pada Jongin tapi gara-gara Park dan Wu.. erght!

_Memang.._ gumam seseorang yang membuat Chanyeol mendecih kesal. _Hei, hei, kau makin lama makin tidak sopan ya? _Chanyeol hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pura-pura tidak tahu. _Earnes.._

_Berhentilah menggangguku! _Geram Chanyeol dengan kesal. _Apa aku tidak bisa menguasai pikiranku sendiri? _Tanyanya dengan kesal.

"Kau tinggal memblock saja pikiranmu," ujar Tartaros yang kini sudah ada disampingnya.

"Oh! Dan kau tidak bisa membaca pikiranku," gumam Chanyeol dengan senang.

"Tapi aku bisa melihat dari matamu," gumam Tartaros dengan senyum kecil dan seketika membuat Chanyeol cemberut. "Kau harus tahu, manusia itu kadang melakukan hal yang jauh berbeda dari apa yang ia pikirkan," ujarnya sambil berjalan mengikuti langkah Chanyeol. "Earnes, kau harus ikut aku sekarang!" ujar Tartaros tiba-tiba sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol yang mulai menyamai langkah cepat yang digunakan sang dewa. Untung saja Chanyeol sudah sarapan dengan hanya menyentuh Jongin.

"Kakak sulungmu, Troya," ujar Tartaros dengan cepat. "Uranus memintaku untuk menangani Anchis yang ia bangkitkan kekuatannya." Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Uranus adalah dewa langit salah satu saudara Tartaros yang dulu menjadi ketua dari dewa generasi pertama.

Dan disini lah mereka.. Masih di negara Korea Selatan namun didalam hutan pedalaman yang dipenuhi oleh salju tebal. Yang Chanyeol sendiri pun tidak tahu namanya. Ia bisa melihat Minseok berdiri mematung diantara Dewi Khione yang sedang mengubah kakaknya sendiri hampir menyerupai es. Dan Luhan yang tengah melayangkan beberapa pohon diatas kepala sang dewi. Saling mengancam dan menatap marah. Meski jarak antara diantara mereka bertiga begitu jauh.

"BERHENTI!" suara Tartaros yang seperti singa mengaum membuat keduanya menatapnya dengan tajam. Seketika Tartaros mengeluarkan sabit besar dari tangannya. Simbol khas penguasa alam bawah dan para dewa kematian. Melihatnya, membuat Luhan melemparkan semua pohon dengan asal dan Khione langsung mencairkan es yang membalut tubuh Luhan. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya yang kini berdiri dihadapan Minseok yang menatapnya dengan terpaku. Bahkan Dewi Khione yang menggunakan gaun putih dengan rambut seputih salju itu menatap Tartaros dengan tergagap.

"Aku baru datang dari bermeditasi di bukit sana," ujar Minseok sambil menunjuk salah satu bukit terdekat. "Dan saat aku kesini mereka sudah saling menyerang," ujar Minseok pelan. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi." Ujar Minseok dengan tatapan ketakutan, apa lagi melihat sabit hitam yang sengat besar, puluhan kali lipat dari tingginya.

"Dia mencoba menggoda pasanganku," geram Luhan dengan kesal sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah salju disampingnya. Meski cerita tentang seorang dewi menggoda manusia sudah sangat biasa terjadi. "Dia menyiapkan tempat ini untuk bersenggama dengan Minseok," namja berpipi gembul itu menatap Luhan dengan kaget. Dan kini ia menatap sang dewi dengan lebih terkejut. "Mengaku saja!" seru Luhan dengan geraman kesal.

"Kau menggeram pada seorang dewi?!" pekik Khione dengan murka.

"Apa itu benar?" tanya Tartaros pelan sambil menatap Khione dengan tajam.

"Ya, itu benar," ujarnya dengan tatapan tajam pada Luhan. "Dewi bersetubuh dengan manusia, apa salahnya?" tanyanya sambil menatap Minseok yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget. "Aku menyukainya." Tanpa sadar Minseok memundurkan langkah kakinya saking terkejutnya.

"Jadi siapa yang akan kau pilih?" tanya Tartaros pada akhirnya. "Seorang Dewi atau Anchis?" tanyanya yang membuat Minseok menatapnya dengan terkejut. "Aku tahu kau kaget, tapi kau harus memilih."

"Aku akan menjadikanmu Dewa!" ujar Khione yang membuat Minseok menatap sang dewi dengan kerutan di dahinya. Minseok sebenarnya lebih terkejut pada sosok sang dewi yang terlihat lembut bisa seekstrim ini. Belum lagi rumah salju itu, sang dewi membangun rumah itu untuk merayunya. "Minseok!" teriak sang dewi dengan keras.

Minseok kini menatap Luhan yang hanya menatapnya tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Tidak menawarkan apa pun. Baru saja ia menjejakan satu langkah mengdekati Luhan. Auranya terasa dihisap dengan kuat. Minseok menatap sang dewi dengan terkejut,

"Jika kau memilih Anchis itu aku akan mengambil kekuatan yang aku berikan padamu," ancamnya dengan keras. Minseok terdiam cukup lama dan kembali berjalan pada Luhan. Meski semakin lama ia semakin menyadari suhu dingin menusuk tubuhnya. "Minseok!" teriak Khione. Teriakan itu membuat Minseok terjatuh dengan berlutut membelakangi sang dewi. "Jangan bodoh!"

"Jangan memaksaku," gumam Minseok dengan nafas menderu menahan dingin. Minseok tahu Khione benar-benar mengambil kembali kekuatannya. Rasanya tulang punggungnya linu karena mendadak merasakan hawa dingin. "Lagi pula aku tidak benar-benar menginginkan kekuatan ini." Minseok hampir jatuh tengkurap jika tidak ditangkap oleh Luhan yang tiba-tiba berlari mendekatinya.

Chanyeol kini ada dihadapan Minseok mendekatkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Minseok. Mendengar tarikan nafas Minseok yang masih berat kini Chanyeol mendekatkan tangannya pada leher Minseok. Baik Luhan maupun Chanyeol tidak menyadari seorang dewi yang tengah murka.

"Berhenti.." gumam Tartaros dengan tajam. Chanyeol jatuh terduduk saking kagetnya saat menyadari ratusan jarum es besar mengelilingi ketiganya. Chanyeol bisa melihat dewa penguasa alam bawah itu menodongkan sabitnya persis dari belakang leher dewi salju tersebut. "Kau lupa perjanjian kita dengan Zeus?" dan seketika semua jarum es itu menguap dan menghilang begitu saja digantikan dengan salju yang jatuh disekeliling mereka. "Jangan membuatku bertindak lebih jauh lagi." Meski terdengar tenang Chanyeol merasa suara Tartaros menggema dan bersuara dalam berbegai bahasa. Ia mendengar dalam bahasa ibrani, Luhan dalam bahasa Yunani dan Minseok dalam bahasa korea.

Chanyeol bisa melihat Luhan sebegitu eratnya memeluk Minseok. Namja tinggi itu tidak tahu, Luhan sebegitu eratnya memeluk Minseok karena apa, khawatir pada Minseok atau kelangsungan hidupnya. Jika Minseok mati, maka Luhan pun lambat laun akan mati jika mengalami _block blood_.

"Troya," gumam Chanyeol pelan pada kakak sulungnya. "Kita bawa menjauh dari sini saja," ujar Chanyeol yang diberi anggukan kepala. "Tartaros!" panggil Chanyeol dengan keras. "Eh! Maksudku Dewa Tartaros.." ujar Chanyeol ketakutan saat melihat Tartaros menatapnya dengan tajam. "Dia bisa mati kedinginan."

"Kau temui Zeus sekarang juga!" seru Tartaros pada Khione. Dewi salju itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan kesal dan pergi menghilang begitu saja. Dan membuat hutan kembali seperti sedia kala. Salju lambat laun mencair saat sang dewi mulai meninggalkan bumi.

Tartaros dengan langkah tegap dan cepat mendatangi Luhan dengan tatapan membunuh. "Melawan dewi dengan cara seperti itu," geram Tartaros sambil mencekram kerah Luhan. "Tidak bisakah kau bersikap sopan?" tanyanya dengan geram. Tindakannya membuat Luhan hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan ketakutan. Ini Tartaros, tidak ada yang tidak takut pada penguasa alam bawah. "Kau memang mendapatkan kekuatan dari pemimpin generasi pertama, tapi hal itu bukan berarti kau bisa melunjak dan berbalik menentang kami."

"…"

"Egois, urakan, tidak tahu sopan santun dan sombong," geram Tartaros sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang Anchis dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau pikir kami hanya mengurusi kalian saja hah?" tanyanya sambil melempar tubuh Luhan dan membuat Luhan jatuh terguling menabrak sebuah pohon kokoh. Luhan mengerang dengan keras saat dewa itu menginjak dadanya dengan keras. "Kita temui orang tuamu sekarang!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"SALAHKU APA?!" teriak Luhan dengan kesal. "AKU HANYA INGIN MENGAMBIL MILIKKU!" teriak Luhan pada ayah dan ibunya. "MINSEOK ITU MILIKKU!"

"Dia memang pasangamu bukan berarti Minseok milikmu juga," ujar sang ayah yang menatap anaknya dengan tajam. "Lu, bisakah kau tenang?" sang ayah tidak bisa mentolelir cara Luhan membentak ia dan Joonmyeon. "Apa kami terlalu memanjakan kalian?" tanyanya dengan tatapan kesal. Ia bisa melihat Yixing berdiri dengan cemas dianak tangga paling atas.

"Hun bagaimana?" tanya Yixing yang hanya dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Sehun. "Tubuhnya mendadak berfungsi seperti layaknya manusia biasa, itu pasti membuatnya benar-benar drop," ujar Yixing sambil duduk di anak tangga tidak memperdulikan sekumpulan Anchis yang menatapnya dengan penuh harap. "Aku tidak bisa sembarangan mengobatinya."

"Sembuhkan dia atau aku akan.." gumam Luhan sambil menatap Sehun yang sejak tadi diam diambang pintu. "Membuatnya sama menderitanya dengan Minseok," desisinya sambil mengangkat tubuh Sehun. Namja pucat itu menatap Luhan dengan ketakutan, ia kini melayang diudara dan bisa saja Luhan membanting tubuhnya dengan keras. Sedangkan Yixing sudah turun dari anak tangga. Menatap Sehun dengan mata terbelalak kaget. "Jangan main-main denganku.."

"Hyung.." bisik Chanyeol pelan sambil menepuk bahu Luhan. "Tenanglah, kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa pun jika menyakiti Sehun." ujar Chanyeol sambil menatap tubuh Sehun yang melayang diudara. Ia bisa melihat Sehun tampak pucat pasih diatas sana.

"TROYA!" teriak Yixing dengan geram.

Teriakan itu malah membuat Luhan lepas kendali. Ia menurukan Sehun dengan asal dan melempar Chanyeol untuk menimpa Yixing. Beruntung Zitao terlebih dahulu menarik tubuh Yixing, membuat tubuhnya sendiri harus rela ditinding oleh kakak keduanya. Dan untungnya Yifan sudah siap siaga menangkap Sehun. Sedangkan Chanyeol harus terima menabrak sebuah televisi sampai membuatnya hancur lebur.

Semua menatap Luhan dengan tajam apa lagi Yixing.

"TROYA!" teriak Yixing dengan kencang. Luhan membalas tatapan tajam Yixing. Baru saja ia akan membuat Yixing terlempar. Tapi punggung tangannya serasa diremuk oleh sesuatu. "Kau berani mengancamku?" gumam Yixing sambil menatap Luhan dengan tajam. Luhan bisa melihat Yixing menatapnya dengan marah bercampur muak. "Kau memang dibangkitkan oleh Uranus pemimpin dewa generasi pertama," ujarnya dengan nafas menderu. "Tapi itu bukan berarti kau yang paling kuat disini."

Zitao yang masih jatuh terduduk menatap Yixing dengan ketakutan. Kekuatan asli Yixing keluar. Dan kakak sulungnya tampak jatuh terduduk sambil mencekram punggungnya sendiri.

"Xing.." keluh Luhan dengan terengah menahan sakit. "Dry..as.." erangnya dengan lirih. Kini Luhan menatap adiknya yang sedang menatapnya dengan tajam. "DRYAS!" erang Luhan dengan kencang saat merasa tulang punggungnya seperti remuk karena membusuk. Ia bisa mencium bau busuk dibahunya sendiri.

"Ayah!" teriak Zitao ketakutan. "Ayah! Sadarkan Dryas!" ujar Zitao hampir menangis. Ia tidak suka melihat kakaknya yang paling lembut ini mendadak menyeramkan.

Yifan dengan cepat mendekati Yixing yang masih duduk menindih tubuh Zitao. Anak bungsunya sejak tadi tampak memeluk sang kakak dengan ketakutan.

"Xing.." panggil Yifan sambil menepuk pipi anak keduanya. Yifan bisa melihat Luhan menggeram kesakitan disana. Joonmyeon sang ibu hanya memejamkan matanya sambil mengatur nafanya dengan perlahan. Ah, ya Joonmyeon tertekan sekarang. Setalah Dewa Tartaros sekarang Luhan membuat ulah lagi. "Sayang.. hei.." panggil Yifan masih beberapa kali menepuk pipi Yixing. "Dryas, Sehun baik-baik saja.." ujar ayahnya yang membuat Yixing menatap ayahnya dengan mata berair.

"Sehun.." gumam Yixing sambil menatap seluruh rumahnya dengan wajah waswas. Dan ya, ia bisa melihat Sehun bersadar di dinding tidak jauh dari Chanyeol. "Ayah.." ujar Yixing dengan ketakutan bercampur lega. Ia menghentikan kekuatannya dan memeluk ayahnya dengan erat. "Maaf.." Yifan hanya mengangguk menatap kedua anaknya yang menangis.

"Adikmu sampai menangis seperti itu," gumam Yifan sambil menepuk kepala Zitao. Yifan tahu, Zitao yang paling ketakutan saat Yixing lepas kendali lima tahun yang lalu. Karena hal yang sama, seorang Oh Sehun. "Tidak apa-apa sayang." Gumam Yifan saat mendengar suara tangis Yixing. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi meski mereka hidup ratusan tahun dan lebih tua dibandingkan manusia. Mereka masih terlalu muda sebenarnya. Pikiran mereka masih terlalu sempit untuk mengerti.

Suara lain membuat yang lain menatap Joonmyeon dan Luhan dengan terkejut. Ia bisa melihat Luhan basah kuyup terkena air sedingin es dari Joonmyeon. Luhan yang masih menahan sakit menatap ibunya dengan tajam dengan tubuh menggigil.

"Kau berani melempar ibu juga?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan tatapan mengancam. "Kau puas sekarang?" tanyanya sambil menjongkokan dirinya dihadapan Luhan, anak sulungnya. "Ayahmu benar, apa kami terlalu memanjakan kalian?" tanya sang ibu yang membuat Luhan menatapnya diantara poni panjangnya yang basah.

"Ibu.." gumam Luhan dengan nafas menggigil.

"Lihat Minseok, ia terkapar karena memilihmu," ujar Joonmyeon sambil menunjuk kamar Luhan. "Lihat Chanyeol yang kau lempar karena ingin menenangkanmu," ujar Joonmyeon sambil menunjuk Chanyeol yang terlihat kesakitan karena menabrak tv sebegitu besarnya dan benturan tubuhnya, langsung merusak tv bersama meja yang menyangga tv besar itu. "Kau lihat Sehun dan Yixing, itu caramu berterimakasih karena sudah merawat Minseok, itu caramu berterimakasih?"

Joonmyeon menatap bahu Luhan yang terlihat membusuk karena kekuatan Yixing yang sebenarnya keluar.

"Kau tahu rasanya hampir kehilangan pasanganmu sendiri," ujar Joonmyeon sambil menatap anaknya, dengan kepalan tangan yang bergetar, mencoba untuk tidak mengamuk. "Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu juga pada saudaramu sendiri?" Luhan bisa melihat Yixing menangis dipelukan ayahnya.

"Dengar," ujar Joonmyeon dengan lembut. "Keberadaan kalian dan kuatan kita itu bisa membahayakan manusia," ujarnya dengan pelan sambil menatap Sehun yang kini menghampiri Yixing. "Kau tahu kenapa Zeus memutuskan memberikan kekuatan pada Sehun dan Minseok?" tanya Joonmyeon yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Karena Zeus ingin melindungi mereka," ujar Joonmyeon dengan nada lelah. "Mereka pasangan para Anchis yang membuat kalian bisa bertahan hidup, hanya satu Anchis yang bebas berdekatan dengan mereka, sedangkan Anchis yang lain bisa menyakiti mereka," Kini Joonmyeon bangkit berdiri meninggalkan Luhan yang masih diam mematung. "Kendalikan emosimu, jangan membuatku menyesal sudah membuat kalian berada di dunia ini." Meski Joonmyeon mengatakan hal itu pada Luhan. Semua orang disana tahu, perkataan Joonmyeon berarti untuk mereka semua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ezz banget ya? **

**Hahahaha saya secara perlahan juga mau memperkenalkan beberapa dewa dewi mitologi yunani dari yang terkenal sampe yang gak terkenal sama sekali**

**Maaf kalo kalian bingung.. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oia, ada yang nanya kenapa saya bikin Kai jadi uke? Saya juga bingung sebenernya, kenapa ni bocah saya jadiin uke ya? Tapi yang pasti saya pertama kali nyoba di fanfic Coma.. gara-gara baca fanficnya HoMin'EL..**


	3. Chapter 3

_Maaf ada beberapa unsur sensitive yang saya angkat. Saya gak bermaksud untuk mendoktrin atau apa pun itu. Saya punya agama dan saya bukan penganut paham pluralism dalam agama. Dan yah, ini hanya cerita karangan saya dan imajinasi sesat saya.._

.

.

.

Selamat membaca dan semoga suka :)

Btw aku ganti jadi rate M selain karena ada adegan NC tapi juga karena ceritanya yang rada bikin mumet

.

.

.

Tittle: The Anchis

Rate : M

Main Casts :

Wu Chanyeol x Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun x Wu Yixing

Wu Luhan x Kim Minseok

Wu Zitao x …

Wu Yifan x Wu Joonmyeon

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan dengan tenang. Menatap pepohonan yang ada disekitarnya tampak lebih berseri lebih damai dan lebih tenang. Ah, Dewi Gaia sepertinya senang karena sang Dewa Langit mengunjunginya, Uranus. Luhan bisa melihat dua orang tengah bercengkrama disana. Bukan pasangan muda mudi tapi pasangan tua renta yang seolah menikmati hari-hari terakhir mereka.

"Kau sudah datang?" tanya seseorang sambil menepuk bahunya. Luhan mengalihkan tatapannya dan menatap seorang pria berumur 50 tahunan menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Luhan tahu siapa dia, cukup dengan melihat bola matanya yang berwarna biru terang. "Kemari." Luhan hanya mengangguk dan duduk disamping pria yang kini memilih duduk ditepi jurang yang curam setelah melewati hutan.

"Maaf," gumam Luhan pelan. Uranus sang dewa langit generasi pertama hanya tertawa kecil. Ah, Luhan tampak gugup sekarang. "Aku tidak bermaksud.."

"Aku tahu," ujar Uranus sambil menepuk tanah lembut yang ditumbuhi rerumputan. "Kemari, duduk disini," Luhan masih diam ditempatnya melihat Uranus dengan ragu. "Ini hukumanmu."

Luhan mengangguk dan duduk disamping Dewa yang memiliki rambut seputih dan mungkin selembut awan. Luhan sesekali menatap jurang ah, bukan.. ternyata pemandangan kota. Entah kota apa, yang pasti itu bukan Seoul. Meski Seoul padat tapi tidak sekacau itu. Ia menelan ludahnya pelan dan beralih menatap langit dengan gugup.

"Aku masih takut ketinggian," lirih Luhan pelan sambil menatap ujung langit, jika ada. "Aku lebih baik dipukul dan dihajar habis-habisan dari pada berdiri disini," ujar Luhan pelan sambil memandang dewa yang malah tampak menikmati pemandangan manusia yang berlalu lalang dibawah sana. "Kau selalu tahu cara menghukumku."

"Dengan ketakutan," ujar Uranus dengan senyuman miringnya, seolah mengejek. "Bagaimana jika kau jatuh?" tanya Uranus yang membuat Luhan menatap kebawah. Wajah Luhan berubah pucat pasih. Kini Luhan menatap Uranus dengan ketakutan tapi dewa langit itu yang dulunya pemimpin generasi pertama itu hanya tertawa. "Apa rasanya sakit?"

"Sakit?"

"Bahumu," ujar Uranus yang membuat Luhan mengelus bahunya pelan. Adiknya memang menyembuhkannya, namun sang adik sengaja tidak menyembuhkannya secara total ia membiarkan tulangnya yang retak berangsur-angsur pulih sendiri. "Jangan pernah meminta sesuatu dengan mengancam."

"Rasanya sakit," ujar Luhan pelan, ia tidak menyangka Yixing akan melakukan hal seperti ini juga padanya. "Yah, aku tahu aku keterlaluan," ujar Luhan sambil menatap rumput yang kini ia duduki mulai terlihat kering. Dan pantas ibunya berkata seperti itu, mereka seperti moster yang hanya dengan sentuhan bisa merenggut nyawa siapa pun. "Kenapa kami ditakdirkan menjadi Anchis?"

"Hanya Sang Pencipta yang tahu," ujar Uranus sambil tersenyum tenang. "Ada berbagai makhluk di jagat raya ini, ada berbagai kepercayaan untuk beribadah kepada Sang Pencipta," Uranus mengambil rumput kering dengan tangannya. Dan meniup rumput itu dengan pelan. Luhan bisa melihat rumput kering itu terbawa angin melayang tidak menentu arah. "Perbedaan itu sebenarnya diciptakan untuk mencari kebenaran."

"Kebenaran memang sesuatu yang objektif dan mutlak," ujar Luhan yang dengan susah payah berusaha tidak melihat ke bawah. "Tapi terkadang kebenaran menjadi relative tergantung bagaimana cara masing-masing orang memberikan arti dan penilaian terhadap kebenaran itu sendiri," Luhan bisa melihat Uranus menganggukan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu kenapa ada banyak agama di dunia ini?"

"Menurutmu kenapa?"

"Orang-orang sering menganggap, _banyak jalan menuju Tuhan_ atau _sungai-sungai terlihat berbeda jika dilihat dari hulunya namun terlihat sama jika dilihat dari muaranya_," ujar Luhan pelan saat menatap sebuah bangunan gereja yang sangat besar. Ah, perutnya terasa melilit karena terlalu sering menatap ke bawah. "Pada prinsipnya mereka menganggap semua agama itu baik dan benar."

"Banyak jalan menuju Tuhan," gumam dewa yang dulunya pemimpin dewa protogenio itu pelan. "Tahu dari mana?" tanyanya yang membuat Luhan mengerenyitkan dahinya. "Banyak jalan menuju Roma, itu karena banyaknya orang yang berkunjung kesana dari berlahan dunia dan kembali lalu bercerita pada kita," perkataan Uranus hanya membuat Luhan terus mengamati wajah dewa langit yang terlihat teduh. "Orang-orang yang sudah menghadap Tuhan, apakah mereka kembali lagi?" tanya Uranus yang membuat Luhan memiringkan kepalanya. "Orang yang mati itu setelah bertemu dengan Tuhan apakah bisa kembali lagi dan bercerita pada kita bahwa banyak jalan menuju Tuhan."

"Bukankah ada istilah renkarnasi?"

"Tapi apa mereka ingat dengan kehidupan mereka sebelumnya?" tanya Uranus yang membuat Luhan terdiam. "Kita anggap agama-agama di dunia ini sebagai sungai-sungai," ujar Uranus sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kau tahu, tidak semua sungai bermuara di lautan, tapi ada juga yang bermuara di danau garam, sungai Jordan misalnya," Luhan mengangguk tapi tak begitu paham keseluruhannya. "Atau ternyata sungai-sungai itu tercemar di perjalanan, di pakai untuk irigasi dan sebagainya, sehingga sungai itu tidak pernah mencapai lautan."

"Intinya?"

"Ajaran-ajaran yang benar dari Tuhan memang merupakan sungai-sungai yang mengalir ke muara yang sama," Uranus kini menatap Luhan yang terus menatapnya dengan raut wajah bingung. "Namun ajaran-ajaran yang sesat, yang dibuat manusia tidak akan mencapai Tuhan."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena yang dituju memang bukan Tuhan."

"Jadi agama yang paling benar itu apa?" tanya Luhan dengan penasaran.

"Cari dan berpikir."

"Hah?!"

"Ada sebuah redaksi kalimat dan kalimat yang serupa digunakan berulang kali sebanyak 20 kali dalam kitab kaum muslim," ujar Uranus sambil menunjuk sebuah bangunan besar yang diatasnya berbentuk sebuah kubah setengah lingkaran. "Redaksi kalimatnya _Apakah kalian tidak berpikir?_" Luhan tersentak mendengarnya. "Manusia itu diberi kelebihan yaitu berpikir maka Tuhan meminta mereka untuk berpikir."

"Jadi agama yang benar itu apa?"

"Entahlah," ujar Uranus pelan sambil tertawa kecil. "Umat Islam berkeyakinan jika agamanya lah yang benar, Umat Kristen pun berkeyakinan jika diluar dari ajarannya mereka layaknya domba yang tersesat, Yahudi yang menganggap keluarga yang paling utama pun menganggap agamanya yang paling benar," Luhan lama-lama pusing mendengar penjelasan Dewa yang duduk disampingnya. "Dan bagaimana jika Hindu, Budha dan beberapa ajaran agama klasik lainnya, memang berasal dari seseorang utusan Tuhan di zaman dahulu?"

"Intinya?" tanya Luhan sambil memijat pelipisnya dengan pelan. Kenapa Uranus senang sekali memberikan nasehat padanya dengan cara berputar-putar seperti ini.

"Ajaran agama yang berbeda dan tata cara ibadah yang berbeda, sebenarnya memiliki makna sebagai ucapan syukur hambanya kepada Tuhan, bukan sekedar mendapatkan pahala dan Surga."

"Tapi munafik jika tidak mengharapkan pahala dan Surga."

"Berkelakuanlah baik, bersikap baik pada sesama dan kau mungkin akan mendapatkan tujuanmu," ujar Uranus sambil menghela nafas dengan pelan. "Meminta dan bersyukur, apa itu sulit?" tanya Uranus yang membuat Luhan menatap bangunan ibadah yang berbeda namun berdampingan dengan kedamaian yang unik. "Tuhan hanya memerintahkan kita untuk berdo'a jika kita meminta sesuatu, dan beribadah padanya dalam menunjukkan rasa syukur kita, apa itu berat?"

"Tidak."

"Memintalah dengan halus, jangan memaksa," dewa Uranus itu menatap sebagian langit yang mulai menggelap. "Berterimakasihlah saat kau mendapatkan apa yang kau minta," dewa langit itu mengusap kepala Luhan dengan pelan. "Bahkan jika permintaanmu tidak terkabulkan, mungkin Sang Pencipta memiliki hal lain yang lebih baik untukmu."

"Aku hanya ingin Minseok sembuh," gumam Luhan pelan sambil menatap Uranus dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Apa itu bisa?" Uranus tampak tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kau hanya tinggal memintanya."

"Kalau begitu sebagai makhluk yang diciptaan oleh Tangan yang sama, boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" tanya Luhan yang membuat Uranus mengerutkan dahinya. "Bisa tidak kita berganti tempat?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk kedua kakinya. "Kakiku jadi keram saking takutnya." Permintaan Luhan sontak membuat dewa langit itu tertawa dengan keras.

.

.

.

Yifan tampak tersenyum melihat pasangannya yang sejak tadi sibuk berkebun di halaman belakang rumahnya. Ia sengaja memilih rumah ini agar Joonmyeon bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari memahat menjadi berkebun. Zeus melarangnya memahat sejak keempat anaknya lahir.

"Mau sampai kapan kau marah?" tanya Yifan yang kini duduk disalah satu bangku taman. "Kau tidak khawatir melihat anakmu yang menatap ketakutan padamu?" tanya Yifan yang tidak berefek apa pun pada Joonmyeon. "Sampai sesore ini bahkan mereka belum pulang."

Mendengar hal itu membuat Joonmyeon membalikkan badannya dan menatap Yifan dengan terkejut. Joonmyeon benar-benar tidak sadar, hari yang kini ia lewati mulai berganti sore.

"Dryas dan Sehun sedang mencari cara untuk memulihkan Minseok," ujar Yifan pelan sambil tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Joonmyeon yang terlihat khawatir. "Troya sudah sejak tiga hari yang lalu bersama Uranus, Earnes sedang berusaha mendekati pasangannya Jongin dan meminta bantuan pada Dewa Eros," ujar Yifan sambil tertawa kecil. Anak ketiganya itu memang sedikit lucu sampai meminta bantuan dewa yang biasa dipanggil cupid. "Dan Zitao, ia hanya bilang kalau dia pulang terlambat."

"Aku sudah memaafkan Troya," ujar Joonmyeon sambil menatap Yifan dengan sendu. "Aku hanya khawatir jika mereka lepas kendali," ujar Joonmyeon sambil menatap kamar Minseok, pemuda itu masih tidur disana. "Aku tidak mau peristiwa lima tahun yang lalu kembali terulang."

Yifan merentangkan tangannya membuat Joomyeon mendekat dan mendapatkan sebuah rengkuhan hangat. "Mereka pasti belajar dari kesalahannya," ujar Yifan pelan. Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk pelan. Tiba-tiba Yifan tertawa dan membuat Joonmyeon menatap Yifan dengan heran. "Zitao sedang membeli bunga untuk kekasihnya."

"Hah?"

.

.

.

Zitao akhirnya malah masuk ke toko bunga dan sebuah pemikiran memasukinya. Dengan cepat Zitao memblock pikirannya namun sayang Ayahnya sudah mengetahui niatnya. Bahkan sampai tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ayah, berhenti tertawa," gumam Zitao dengan kesal.

"Ada yang perlu saya bantu?" tanya seorang gadis yang membuat Zitao tersentak kaget. Namja berkulit tan itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan menatap sekeliling toko bunga dengan pelan. "Anda mencari bunga apa?"

"Tulip kuning," jawab Zitao seadanya. "Bisa kau rangkaikan bunga Tulip kuning itu saja?" tanya Zitao yang diberi anggukan kepala.

"Apa anda ingin memberikan pesan?"

"Dalam bahasa bunganya," ujar Zitao yang sudah benar-benar memblock pikirannya dengan sempurna. "_There's sunshine in your smile,_" ujar Zitao sambil tersenyum dan menatap bunga tulip ditangan gadis itu sambil tersenyum. "Apa ada jasa kirim-antar disini?" tanya Zitao yang dijawab anggukan kepala. "Tolong kirim ke alamat ini."

"Apa ini untuk kekasih anda?" tanya gadis itu yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala meski ragu. "Bukankah lebih romantis jika diberikan secara langsung?" Ziato tampak berpikir sejenak namun malah memberikan gadis itu sebuah senyuman. Ah~ Zitao tanpa sadar membuat gadis itu tersipu malu melihat senyumannya.

"Kau benar, tapi aku tidak bisa menyentuh bunganya," ujar Zitao sambil menatap bunga berwarna kuning cerah itu dengan sendu. "Aku bisa menyakitinya," bisik Zitao lirih sambil menatap tangannya dengan sendu. "Jadi tolong antarkan saja bunga ini." Ucap Zitao tanpa mengindahkan dan menghiraukan tatapan bingung gadis dihadapannya.

Baru saja Zitao masuk ke dalam rumah ia sudah dihadang oleh tubuh Joonmyeon yang tengah menatapnya tajam sambil bercakak pinggang. Zitao kini menatap ayahnya dengan bingung. Tapi Yifan hanya mengangkat bahunya pura-pura tidak tahu. Dan yah~ Zitao tidak terlalu bodoh melihat ayahnya yang pura-pura sibuk membaca koran.

"Kau sudah punya kekasih?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan tajam. Meski bingung Zitao lebih memilih menganggukan kepalanya dengan ragu, ia mulai mengerti kenapa ibunya tiba-tiba menatapanya dengan marah. Apa karena kata 'kekasih'. "Apa kekasihmu itu pasanganmu?"

"Bukan," ujar Zitao dengan santai. "Tapi aku mencintainya bu," ujar Zitao yang kini duduk disamping ayahnya. "Ayah juga menyukainya, ya kan yah?" Yifan mengerutkan dahinya dan hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan. Niat Yifan untuk menonton digagalkan oleh Zitao yang menariknya untuk ikut berdebat dengan Joonmyeon. "Kenapa ibu marah?"

Joonmyeon sebenarnya tidak tega juga memarahi Zitao. Lihat, mukanya saja yang terlihat tajam, tapi suaranya benar-benar lembut. Tapi kalau dibiarkan Zitao bisa membuat..

_Ting tong! _

Suara bel rumah membuat Joonmyeon mengurungkan niatnya untuk memarahi Zitao. "Jangan dulu ke kamar, ibu belum memarahimu." ujar Joonmyeon yang membuat Zitao menatap ibunya dengan heran. Tapi Zitao tampak menganggukan kepalanya menatap sang ibu keluar dari ruang tengah.

"Ayah bilang apa pada ibu?" tanya Zitao yang membuat Yifan tertawa.

"Ayah hanya bilang kau membeli bunga untuk kekasihmu," Zitao menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Pantas ibunya marah dan bertanya tentang kekasih segala. "Kenapa bu?" tanya Zitao saat Joonmyeon tengah menatapnya dengan heran. "Ada yang salah?"

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Joonmyeon sambil mengangkat rangkaian bunga ditangannya. "_There's sunshine in your smile?_" gumam Joonmyeon pelan sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya. Terkejut dengan pesan kecil ditangannya. "Kau tidak salah kirim?"

"Tidak, aku memang mengirimkan bunga itu untuk kekasihku," ujar Zitao sambil tersenyum kecil. "Dulu nama aslinya Pygmalion, sekarang Wu Joonmyeon," ujar Zitao yang membuat sang ayah tersenyum kecil. "Ia kekasihku saat ini sampai aku bertemu dengan pasanganku."

"Aku tidak tahan melihat senyummu," ujar Yifan dengan nada menggoda. "Itu arti lain dari bunga Tulip kuning kan?" tanya Yifan yang membuat Zitao tertawa kecil.

"Tapi aku lebih tidak tahan lagi jika melihat ibu murung," ujar Zitao sambil menghampiri ibunya yang sejak tadi diam mematung. "Ibu suka bunga ini kan?" tanya Zitao yang membuat Joonmyeon menatapnya dengan kaget.

Bukan jawaban lisan yang Zitao dapatkan tapi sebuah pelukan yang Joonmyeon berikan pada Zitao. Dan Zitao hanya membalas pelukan ibunya dengan erat. Sebelum Joonmyeon melepaskan pelukannya, Zitao mengecup dahi Joonmyeon dengan pelan. Membuat Joonmyeon tersenyum senang.

"Ibu terlihat lebih menawan jika tersenyum," ujar Zitao yang membuat Joonmyeon tertawa. "Aku serius ibu."

"Kenapa dia bisa lebih romantis?" tanya Joonmyeon sambil memeluk perut Zitao dari samping. Membuat Yifan menatap Joonmyeon dengan heran. "Terimakasih." Ujar Joonmyeon sambil mengecup pipi anak bungsunya dengan pelan. Dan Yifan tahu maksud Joonmyeon barusan, istrinya tengah mengejeknya tadi. Mau bagaimana lagi, Yifan memang bukan tipe namja yang romantis. Jadi biarkan anaknya saja yang melakukannya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol kini berada diluar toko buku yang merupakan tepat kerja Jongin. Ia bisa melihat namja tan itu terlihat sibuk karena mendadak toko buku itu penuh. Mungkin karena ada buku yang baru terbit dari salah satu author favorit. Tapi Chanyeol kini tengah berusaha merayu sang Dewa Eros, atau yang biasa dipanggil Cupid.

"Kau tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau minta," ujar sang dewa yang kini mau tidak mau berubah wujud menjadi seorang pemuda yang seumuran dengan Chanyeol. "Aku tidak bisa dengan sebegitu mudahnya hanya menancapkan panah pada pemuda itu dan kalian berdua menjadi sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai."

"Kau kan cupid." Ujar Chanyeol penasaran. "Panah cinta."

Eros hanya menghela nafas dengan pelan. Susah memang menjelaskan dengan cara mudah pada seorang Anchis yang keras kepala sekaligus bodoh. Hei, semua dewa mengakui kebodohan Chanyeol yang tidak ada duanya. Sang dewa menatap Jongin sambil tersenyum kecil. Entah petaka atau berkah menjadi pasangan seorang Anchis yang bernama Earnes ini.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol yang membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Kenapa kau tak mau juga mengerti?" tanya Eros dengan bosan. "Aku akan menunjukkan kekuatan macam apa yang aku miliki padamu," ujar Eros yang membuat wajah Chanyeol berbinar dengan senang. "Aku akan memberikan efek panahku hanya dalam 5 menit."

"Kenapa 5 menit?" tanya Chanyeol heran. Masa Jongin hanya akan mencintainya dalam waktu sesingkat itu. "Kenapa tidak selamanya?"

"Sudahlah, temui dia sekarang," ujar Eros pada akhirnya. Dia sebenarnya pusing juga menjelaskan berulang-ulang. Ia bukan Dewa Cinta, hanya ada Aphrodite Dewi Cinta. Itu pun Aphrodite tidak bisa membuat sepasang kekasih langsung jatuh cinta dengan sebegitu mudahnya. Ia hanya membantu seseorang menemui takdirnya dan sedikit membantu dalam menyadarkan keduanya.

Eros bisa melihat baik Chanyeol maupun Jongin kini memasuki gudang yang berisi banyak buku didalamnya. Dengan tarikan nafas pelan Eros mengambil salah satu anak panah yang kini sudah jarang ia gunakan. Kini kedua kakinya dalam posisi memanah, ia tidak membidik Jongin mau pun Chanyeol. Namun ia melepaskan anak panahnya dengan cepat, membidik celah sempit yang memisahkan keduanya. Ia hanya perlu membidik ruang hampa diantara keduanya dan busur panahnya akan membelah menjadi dua hingga akhirnya masuk ke dalam tubuh keduanya.

"Semoga kau mengerti," ujar Eros sambil tersenyum kecil pada kedua makhluk yang kini saling bertatapan. Eros tidak pergi malah memilih untuk menonton, kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi diantara dua makhluk berbeda spesies itu.

Jongin baru saja akan mengambil bungkusan besar berisi kumpulan komik Fairy Tail dari volume 1 hingga 47. Entah apa yang merasukinya kini ia malah menatap Chanyeol yang juga sedang menatapnya. Ada sengatan aneh di tubuhnya saat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan menggelap. Jongin merasa nafasnya terengah dengan cara yang aneh hanya karena Chanyeol menatap tubuhnya.

Keduanya masih saling bertatapan. Hingga Chanyeol mendekatkan jarak diantara keduanya. Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba mencekram rahanya kirinya dengan tangan kanannya. Cengkraman itu lambat laun naik ke samping kiri kepalanya. Seolah memintanya untuk diam. Jongin tahu selanjutnya Chanyeol akan meraup bibirnya dengan cara yang membuat tubuh Jongin hampir jatuh jika pinggangnya tidak disangga oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol cukup terkejut saat Jongin mendorongnya ditengah lumatan-lumatan kecil diantara keduanya, Jongin menuntunnya untuk duduk disalah satu meja yang terbuat dari kayu. Dan membiarkan namja tan itu berdiri menundukkan kepalanya. Melumat bibirnya secara bergantian. Dengan cekatan Chanyeol menaikan kaos pegawai yang digunakan Jongin sama dengan Jongin yang juga melepas kemeja yang digunakan Chanyeol dengan cepat. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil saat Jongin yang tengah sibuk membuka kancing kemejanya malah ia serang dengan sebuah ciuman dalam di perpotongan lehernya.

"Sst~ Stop!" desis Jongin sambil menghentikan lumatan kecil yang Chanyeol berikan pada lehernya. Tapi yang diberikan Chanyeol hanyalah senyuman menggoda saat tatapan keduanya kembali bertemu. Jongin bahkan tidak keberatan saat Chanyeol mulai menurunkan sleting celananya dengan perlahan.

"Selesai.." bisik Eros pelan.

Tatapan keduanya yang saling menggoda lama kelamaan memudar. Menyisakan tatapan bingung yang berakhir dengan terbelalak kaget. Jongin dengan cepat kembali menaikan sleting celananya dan mengambil kaos yang tergeletak diatas lantai tidak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang terlihat terburu-buru mengenakan kemejanya.

"Jo.. Jongin maaf.." ucap Chanyeol dengan tergagap.

"Kau tidak salah.. aku.." ujar Jongin sambil menatap Chanyeol. Jongin tanpa sadar menatap Chanyeol dengan frustasi, kenapa tadi ia hanya diam saja, menikmati perlakuan Chanyeol dan bahkan menyambutnya dengan senang hati. "Kenapa kita.."

"Aku juga tidak mengerti.." ujar Chanyeol dengan nada gamang. Namun perkataan Eros membuatnya mengerti dan menatap Jongin dengan rasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku.. aku.. tidak bermaksud untuk.." Jongin mengerutkan dahinya menatap Chanyeol yang mendadak tampak berkeringat dingin. "Aku tidak bermaksud.. emh.."

"Sudahlah.. bukan hanya kau yang bersalah disini," ucap Jongin yang malah membuat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan nelangsa. "Oia, hyung ini komik pesananmu," ujar Jongin yang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Pesanan ini lumayan berat, kau tidak keberatan membawanya sendiri?"

"Tidak masalah untukku," ujar Chanyeol pelan. "Apa aku masih diperbolehkan untuk datang kesini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memeluk bungkusannya. Jongin merasa bungkusan berat itu entah kenapa seperti sebuah boneka teddy bear untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedikit meringis takut mendapatkan penolakan dari Jongin. "Boleh kan?"

"Tentu saja."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya, dan Jongin bisa merasakan aura kekanakan dari senyuman Chanyeol yang tengah memeluk bungkusan berpuluh-puluh komik. Chanyeol kembali tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya saat namja jangkung itu keluar dari toko. Menyisakan Jongin yang membalas senyumannya yang lambat laun memudar. Tanpa sadar Jongin mengelus lehernya dengan pelan. Lumatan bibir Chanyeol di lehernya membuatnya teringat denga Park Chanyeol. Tapi yang baru saja menciumnya itu Wu Chanyeol bukan Park Chanyeol. Dan yah ia entah kenapa bayangan Chanyeol yang melumat bibirnya terus berputas di kepalanya. Kalau boleh jujur itu ciuman terlembut dan teragresif dalam waktu bersamaan yang baru ia rasakan.

Jongin sibuk dengan pemikirannya tentang Wu dan Park. Maka Chanyeol tampak menyembunyikan wajahnya ditumpukan komik yang ia peluk sambil berjalan pulang. Ia tidak mau siapa pun melihat wajahnya saat ini.

"Hei!" seru seseorang yang dikenal betul oleh Chanyeol. Tapi pemuda jangkung itu malah mempercepat langkahnya. "Kau agresif juga," perkataan itu membuat Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan sontak menolehkan kepalanya. "Hahahahah ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanyanya dengan heboh.

"Berisik!" seru Chanyeol dengan sebegitu judesnya.

"Baru lima menit," sahut pemuda disampingnya yang membuat Chanyeol nelangsa. "Kau baru mengerti sekarang?" tanyanya yang membuat Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku Eros, turunan kata dari erotis, nafsu seksual," ujarnya yang membuat Chanyeol terperangah. "Aku membantu ibuku Dewi Cinta ketika pasangan itu sudah menikah bukan seperti kalian."

"Ta.. tapi.." ujar Chanyeol dengan gugup. Tiba-tiba wajahnya kembali memerah saat menatap mata sang Dewa Eros. "Aku suka merasakan bibirnya yang lembut seperti permen kapas," ujar Chanyeol dengan nada kekanakan namun terdengan sensual. "Seolah bibirnya akan meleleh dan melumer jika terus aku lumat dengan lembut." Lagi wajahnya memerah dengan sendirinya hingga telinga.

Dari semua dewa, memang hanya Eros yang betah berlama-lama dengan Chanyeol. Dan dewa itu dengan spontan tertawa dengan keras melihat Anchis disampingnya. Tawa Eros bukan membuat Chanyel marah tapi membuatnya menggaruk tengkuknya dengan malu. Entahlah dia pun juga tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa ia bisa sedekat ini dewa disampingnya.

"Aku yakin dia juga memikirkanmu," ujar sang dewa Eros ini sambil merangkul bahu Chanyeol. Dan perkataan Eros membuat Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya dengan senang. "Apa yang dia pikirkan?" tanyanya dengan bersemangat saat Chanyeol kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan bungkusan komik ditangannya.

"Dia suka dengan caraku melumat bibirnya." Bisik Chanyeol yang membuat Eros berseru dengan hebohnya.

.

.

.

Luhan duduk termenung menatap Minseok yang terlihat tertidur dengan nyenyak dikasurnya. Ia tidak sendiri ia bersama Dewa Uranus yang duduk ditepi ranjang Luhan. Uranus menatap Luhan yang terlihat sekali sedihnya berbanding terbalik dengan Minseok yang tampak damai.

"Dia hanya tidur," ujar Uranus yang membuat Luhan yang sendari tadi diam berdiri, melirik dewa yang tengah mengusap dahi Minseok. "Mana Dryas?" tanya Uranus yang membuat Luhan menatapnya dengan bingung. "Aku ingin memberitahukannya sesuatu, ada pesan dari Zeus untuknya."

"Dryas mengantar Sehun menemui para dewa angin," jawab Luhan yang hanya diberi anggukan pelan oleh Uranus. "Pesan apa?" tanya Luhan yang tiba-tiba penasaran.

"Hanya adikmu yang boleh tahu," ujar Uranus yang membuat Luhan semakin pensaran. "Biar Zeus sendiri yang mengatakannya pada Yixing," Luhan hanya mengangguk saat Uranus kembali menatap Minseok. "Aku terkejut mengetahu dia lebih memilihmu dibandingkan Dewi Salju yang bahkan memperlakukannya lebih baik dan menawarkannya menjadi seorang dewa," Luhan tahu Uranus tengah menyindirnya sekarang. "Kau harusnya tahu kenapa dia menjadi pasanganmu dan kenapa Dewi CInta itu selalu memiliki peran paling besar diantara kalian pada Anchis."

"Kenapa dia tampak senang?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba yang membuat Uranus mengembangkan senyumannya saat Minseok tersenyum ditengah tidurnya.

"Permintaannya pada akhirnya terkabul," ujar Uranus sambil menatap Luhan yang kebingungan. "Alasan kenapa ia selalu mimpi buruk dan satu hal lagi," dan perkataan Uranus selanjutnya membuat Luhan seperti dihunuskan pedang yang tipis namun panjang. "Akhirnya dia bisa kembali menjadi manusia normal."

"…"

Luhan hanya bisa diam bergeming saat Uranus menepuk kepalanya dan hendak pergi meninggalkan Anchis yang ia bangkitkan dengan kekuatannya sendiri.

"Itu keputusannya dan kau cukup jaga dia dengan baik-baik," ujar Uranus yang membuat Luhan mengerjapkan matanya yang mendadak perih. "Jangan egois, hidupnya itu miliknya sendiri."

Seperginya Uranus, Luhan pun memilih pergi meninggalkan Minseok yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan bangun. Yah, ia tahu itu, ia bisa merasakan kulit Minseok yang lambat laun mulai terasa hangat. Menurut Yixing, Minseok hanya sedang beradaptasi. Dan ia percaya pada adiknya sendiri.

Luhan hanya ingin mendatangi sebuah bukit yang dihiasi rumput. Dan setiap ia berjalan mendekati satu-satunya pohon di bukit itu, yang ia dapatkan rumput-rumput disekitarnya mengering. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin bertanya, apa ia termasuk salah satu Shinigami? Dewa pencabut nyawa? Tapi menurut salah satu Driad yang tinggal dipohon di puncak bukit itu. Rumput-rumput itu tidak pernah marah maupun sedih meski manusia menginjaknya atau mencabutnya. Meski sakit, rasa sakit itu sebenarnya bisa ia tahan sebisanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya pohon yang seolah bergerak mendekat padanya. Luhan hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Dia berteman baik dengan pohon ini bukan pada Driad yang tinggal di dalam pohon ini. Driad itu semacam roh pohon yang bersamanyam disetiap pohon.

Tapi Luhan hanya diam termenung hingga salah satu tangkai pohon itu menepuk kepalanya. Seolah tengan menenangkannya. Meski pohon itu tahu jika ia menyentuh Luhan, energinya akan terserap hingga beberapa daun di sebagian tangkai itu berubah warna menjadi kecoklatan.

"Jangan seperti itu," tegur Luhan sambil menghindar. "Kau malah menyakiti dirimu sendiri," ujar Luhan yang membuat pohon itu bergetar. "Hai, Driad.." sapa Luhan saat melihat sesosok peri keluar dari pohon itu.

"Hai Troya!" balasnya. Luhan menatap Driad, seorang peri wanita yang memiliki wajah menawan dengan tubuh yang hanya dililir kulit pohon. "Mau berbicara dengan pohon milikku?" Luhan mengangguk. Dan setelahnya Luhan bisa melihat Driad menghilang begitu saja entah pergi kemana mungkin pergi menemui Dewi Hutan.

"Uranus bilang aku tidak boleh egois," ujar Luhan tanpa basa-basi sambil duduk ditanah yang sedikit basah, mungkin karena beberapa waktu yang lalu terjadi hujan. "Minseok bilang ia tidak mau tetap tinggal di dunia ini saat ia menyaksikan orang tua, keluarga dan temannya meninggalkannya," ujar Luhan sambil menatap pohon ek yang sebegitu kokohnya. Tidak ada jawaban, memang ia tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban atau pun respon yang berarti pada pohon yang ada dihadapannya ini. "Tapi aku juga tidak mau kehilangan Minseok."

Angin tiba berhembus dengan kencang dan membuat beberapa helai daun menyapa kepalanya dengan lembut. Entahlah setiap Luhan melihat pohon ek didepannya ini ia seolah bisa melihat seorang pria yang juga tengah duduk memeluk kedua kakinya. Mendengarkannya dengan sabar.

"Kami itu monster," ujar Luhan sambil meringis dan menunjuk jejak langkah kakinya yang ditandai rumput yang mengering. "Mereka seperti itu karena aku," ujarnya yang membuat Luhan menatap kedua tangannya dengan nanar. "Ngomong-ngomong sepertinya sudah lama sekali, aku tidak menemuimu." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar, seharusnya ia mengatakan hal ini sejak awal. Tapi Luhan bisa merasakan pohon itu hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Melamun.. yah hanya itu yang Luhan lakukan sambil menatap lurus pohon ek yang ia ajak bicara..

"Semoga Minseok cepat sadar," ujar Luhan ditengah lamanunanya. "Menjadi manusia biasa tanpa beban lagi karena ulahku," Luhan tersenyum memandang pohon dihadapannya namun setelahnya Luhan menghela nafas dengan pelan. "Dan semoga aku mendapatkan block blood lebih cepat, aku tidak tahu berapa tahun lagi kau bisa bertahan menjadi pohon ini," Luhan mengambil salah satu daun yang ada disekitarnya. Baru saja ia memegangnya, hanya perlu beberapa detik daun itu berubah warna menjadi coklat, kemudian rapuh dan pada akhirnya menjadi debu. "Setidaknya aku bisa memelukmu atau menyentuh tangkaimu tanpa menyakitimu."

Setelahnya ia bisa merasakan pohon itu kembali bergetar, setiap dahannya bergoyang riuh dan seketika segerombolan daun berjatuhan seolah ingin menguburnya hidup-hidup. Dan saat itu seperti sebuah halusinasi, suara seorang pria menembus gendang telinga Luhan dengan lembut.

"Kalau kau sedih dan kelaparan tidak perlu sungkan bertemu denganku," ujar suara pria itu dengan tegas. "Sebelum kau mengalami block blood, kau boleh merasakan sari dari pohonku dengan hanya menyentuhku," ujarnya lagi yang membuat Luhan terdiam mematung saking kagetnya. "Kau tidak menyakitiku, karena memang seperti itulah caramu untuk bertahan hidup."

Mendengarnya membuat Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dengan dalam. Akhirnya ia bisa mengeluarkan air matanya dengan bebas. Dedaunan yang menutupi tubuhnya seolah-olah pohon itulah yang tengah memeluknya dan menenangkannya. Luhan memeluk kedua kakinya dan menyembunyikan kepalanya diantara dada dan kedua lututnya. Pohon ek itu tahu Luhan tengah menangis dan entah kenapa sepertinya Luhan sengaja bertelepati dengannya. Dan pohon ek itu dengan mudah dapat membaca pikiran Luhan yang selama ini disembunyiakan.

Sebenarnya permintaan Luhan selama ini, hanyalah..

Ia tidak mau dianggap monster oleh ibunya sendiri, ia tidak mau menjadi beban oleh pasangannya sendiri, ia tidak mau menjadi pengganggu oleh adik-adiknya sendiri, dan ia tidak mau dianggap parasit oleh semua makhluk di dunia yang ia tinggal.

Pohon ek itu tanpa sadar tersentak kaget dan lambat laun suara tangis Luhan menjadi terdengar dengan begitu jelas di bukit yang mendadak terasa sunyi. Sesekali angin menyapa bukit itu dengan hembusan lembut, sekedar bersenda gurau dengan rerumputan atau bertegur sapa dengan helaian rambut Luhan yang sedikit berantakan.

.

.

.

Selama seminggu Sehun tidak bertemu dengan Yixing untuk bertemu dengan para dewa yang membangkitkan kekuatannya. Kini Anchis itu tampak memundurkan langkahnya saat menemukan Sehun menatapnya dengan tajam dan dengan tangan terkepal. Dengan susah payah Yixing tampak mencari penyangga untuk bisa bersandar ditengah tubuhnya yang mulai berkeringat dingin. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas sekarang. Dan keadaan Yixing yang seperti inilah yang membuat Sehun marah.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan hal ini padaku?" tanya Sehun sambil mendekati tubuh Yixing yang terlihat oleng jika tangannya tidak mencekram kuat-kuat meja yang menjadi tumpuannya. "Kenapa kau selalu menyembunyikan semuanya dariku?" tanya Sehun yang entah kenapa membuay Yixing semakin terengah. "Dryas!" teriakan murka itu hanya bisa membuat Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya dan tampak dengan susah payah ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi suaranya tak kunjung keluar.

Sehun tidak tahan melihat Yixing yang terlihat tersiksa, pada akhirnya Sehun dengan cepat mendekati tubuh Yixing. Dan memeluk tubuh Anchis yang terlihat bergetar saat ia memeluknya. Tapi Sehun tahu ini tidak cukup. Jadi ia menarik tubuh Yixing. Membawanya ke atas pangkuannya. Yixing tampak memejamkan matanya dengan mengerenyitkan dahinya saat tangannya mengelus wajah Sehun dengan pelan.

"A..ahn.." desah Yixing pelan saat Sehun dengan perlahan menjilat tulang selangkanya yang sedikit menonjol sambil melepas setiap kancing kemeja Yixing. Yixing kembali merintih ketika lidah Sehun kini mengitari bahunya. Kedua tangan Yixing meremas kuat rambut belakang Sehun saat namja yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu seolah menghisap bahunya dengan bantuan bibir yang dikolaborasikan dengan gigi dan lidahnya.

Sehun kini menatap tubuh Yixing yang sudah tidak mengeluarkan keringat dingin lagi. Meski ia mendengar suara nafas Yixing yang terdengar terengah. Antara menahan sakit tapi juga terlihat lega. Sehun dengan perlahan melahap bibir bawah Yixing dan dengan kencang mengisapnya dengan kedua bibirnya yang membuat tubuh Yixing seolah tersenyat listrik. Namun dengan tiba-tiba Sehun mengangkat tubuh Yixing dan merebahkannya diatas kasur yang sendari tadi ia duduki.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yixing saat melihat Sehun membuka seluruh bajunya hingga meninggalkan boxer. Sama sepertinya yang hanya menggunakan celana pendek hitam. "Se—ahh.." desah Yixing saat Sehun kembali menyerang lehernya dengan gesit. "Cu..cukup Hun.." lirih Yixing yang berbanding terbalik dengan tangannya yang meremas bahu Sehun dengan keras.

Yixing merasanya tubuhnya benar-benar tersengat listrik saat Sehun meremas pantatnya dibalik celana hitamnya yang dengan begitu mudahnya Sehun turunkan. Ia benr-benar telanjang bulat sekarang. "Bukankah perjanjiannya aku tidak akan menyentuhmu?" tanya Yixing pada akhirnya saat Sehun menatap tubuhnya dengan tatatap yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar karena sesuatu yang aneh.

"Yah, kau pernah berjanji tidak akan menyentuhku," gumam Sehun sambil mengelus kedua paha Yixing yang benar-benar lembut. Naik ke atas hingga mencapai pangkalan paha Yixing. "Tapi aku tidak pernah berjanji untuk tidak menyentuhmu," ujar Sehun yang berbarengan dengan suara nafas Yixing yang tercekat. Karena kini lidah Sehun bermain di pangkalan pahanya. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan puas hanya dengan sentuhan yang biasa aku lakukan padamu." Sehun tahu Anchis keras kepala ini tengah kelaparan sekarang.

"Sehun.. please.." rengek Yixing yang membuat Sehun menatapnya dengan tajam. Tatapan tajam itu membuat mulut Yixing terbungkam begitu saja.

"Kau hanya perlu menikmatinya saja."

Dan seperti yang dikatakan oleh Sehun. Pada akhirnya Yixing yang dalam posisi terlentang mencoba menikmati semua perlakuan Sehun pada tubuhnya. Desisan, erangan, desahan dan dengusan kenikmatan sekaligus kegembiraan bercampur di dalam kamar keduanya. Sehun terus menggerakkan tubuhnya mengeluar masukkan penisnya di dalam anus Yixing. Sedangkan Yixing mencekram kedua lengan Sehun yang tengah mencekram kedua pahanya. Semakin Yixing mencoba untuk menikmatinya semakin sulit Yixing mengontrol tubuhnya sendiri. Desahan halus yang diselingi erangan membuat Sehun tersenyum senang. Sehun tidak tahu rasanya akan semenyenangkan ini saat melihat dan mendengar Yixing yang terengah sambil berteriak menyebut namanya.

Dan Yixing tidak menyangka akan diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Sehun. Ia tidak tahu jika ekspresi Sehun akan terlihat sebegitu menawannya seolah menikmati tubuhnya dengan bebas. Belum lagi saat keduanya saling membaca pikiran masing-masing. Keduanya mendesah dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Sehun tahu Yixing begitu suka dengan caranya menusuk titik erotisnya dengan tajam dan dalam. Sedangkan Yixing tahu Sehun begitu menikmati cara lubang anusnya yang menyelimuti penisnya dengan cengkraman yang hangat. Mengantarkan keduanya ke dalam pelepasan seksual.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?" tanya Sehun ditengah suara nafas yang terdengar porak poranda diantara keduanya. "Bagaimana jadinya jika aku meninggalkanmu lebih dari seminggu?" tanya Sehun sambil mencabut penisnya dari dalam tubuh Yixing. Sedangkan Yixing hanya bisa mendesis pelan merasakannya. "Kalau aku tidak bertemu dengan Zeus, kau mungkin tidak akan mengatakannya padaku."

Yixing memekik kaget saat Sehun kembali mengangkat tubuhnya dan membuatnya duduk dipangkuan Sehun. Dan Yixing duduk dipangkuan Sehun yang tepat berhadapan dengannya. Sehun mengusap rambut Yixing dengan perlahan dan langsung menatap mata kelam Yixing yang selalu terlihat jernih.

"Aku pasanganmu dan aku bisa dengan mudah mendobrak tembok yang kau ciptakan di dalam pikiranmu," Yixing mengerjapkan matanya namun pada akhirnya benar-benar memejamkan matanya saat Sehun kembali melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Yixing tersentak kaget saat Sehun mengigit bibirnya dan membuat salah satu sudut bibirnya berdarah. "Tujuanku sekarang hanya ingin bersamamu kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Sehun saat benar-benar berhasil membuka block pikiran Yixing.

"…"

"Jangan bilang kau menahan lapar selama seminggu ini karena block blood." Ujar Sehun yang tanpa sadar membuat Yixing meringis mendengarnya. Ekspresi Yixing sontak membuat Sehun menggeram dengan kesal. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi dan kenapa kau tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai pasanganmu? Apa aku menambah bebanmu?"

Yixing sontak membeku, terlalu kaget dengan pemikiran Sehun. Dan namja pucat itu tampak terlihat sekali frustasinya saat tak menemukan jawaban apa pun atas pertanyaannya yang selama ini ingin ia tanyakan pada Yixing. Sebenarnya Yixing menganggapnya sebagai apa?

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hehe.. gimana?**

**Ada yang mau review?**


	4. Chapter 4

Maaf ya.. saya lama ngepost biasa mahasiswi semester akhir nih, tugas numpuk membuat saya kabur dari fanfic dan pembimbing skripsi (loh?!)

.

.

.

Ya sudahlah..

Semoga suka dan selamat membaca

Oia, sekalian..

**Do'ain saya cepet-cepet nemu ide buat skripsi ya.. hahahaha **

.

.

.

Tittle: The Anchis

Rate : T

Main Casts :

Wu Chanyeol (Anchis) x Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun x Wu Yixing (Anchis)

Wu Luhan (Anchis) x Kim Minseok

Wu Zitao (Anchis) x … (Anubis)

Wu Yifan (Anchis) x Wu Joonmyeon (Immortal)

.

.

.

"Kau ingin ke gunung es?" tanya namja paruh baya sambil menatap pemuda yang berjalan patuh disampingnya. Tapi pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa? Setahuku Minseok suka salju kan?"

"Tidak, aku benci udara dingin." Ucapnya dengan tenang.

"Ah! Makannya dulu kau meminta anakku yang membangkitkan kekuatanmu," seru sang dewa yang merupakan generasi Titan sambil tersenyum. Yah, dewa-dewi ini hanya terdiri dari tiga generasi. Pertama Protogenoi, kedua Titan dan terakhir Olimpus. "Kau harusnya bersyukur anakku menyukaimu," ujar Boreas sang dewa angin utara yang berarti musim dingin sambil terkekeh kecil melihat wajah Minseok yang memucat. "Kau jadi selayaknya manusia biasa sekarang."

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Minseok pelan. "Ini jauh lebih baik," ucap Minseok yang kini ikut duduk disamping dewa Boreas yang merupakan salah satu dari empat dewa angin yang disebut Anemoi. Dan dewa ini merupakan salah satu dari empat dewa yang membangkitkan kekuatan Sehun. Ya, hanya Sehun dan Yixing yang dibangkitkan lebih dari satu dewa. "Apa Sehun yang memintamu untuk menemuiku?"

"Iya," jawab Boreas sambil mengangguk. "Dia khawatir padamu," Minseok memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung. "Kau memang tidak terganggu?" tanya Boreas dengan heran. "Saat yang lain berjalan dan bergerak dengan cepat dan hanya kau yang bergerak dengan sangat lamban."

Minseok memiringkan kepalanya saat mengingat ia siuman di rumah keluarga Wu. Keluarga Anchis yang semua keluarganya memiliki kekuatan. Yah, hanya ia yang berjalan dengan kecepatan layaknya manusia biasa. Melakukan semua hal dengan cara yang agak mirip siput. Tapi ia tidak mempermasalahkannya. Ia suka kembali normal. Ia merasa, ia kembali hidup..

"Sedang bersenang-senang?" tanya seorang namja tua yang tiba-tiba duduk disamping Minseok. Ah, kalau dari mata birunya Minseok tahu kalau yang satunya ini Dewa Uranus. Dewa yang membangkitkan kekuatan Luhan. Kalau diingat-ingat sejak ia siuman ia tidak pernah bertemu Luhan lagi. "Kau baru ingat pada Luhan?" tanya Uranus sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Memangnya Luhan tidak bersamamu?" tanya Minseok dengan penasaran. Uranus menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia hanya manusia biasa sekarang jadi ia tidak bisa membaca pikiran Luhan. Tapi Luhan mungkin bisa membaca pikirannya. "Kemana dia?"

"Berkunjung ke negara tropis bersama sebuah pohon," Uranus tertawa melihat wajah terperangah Minseok. "Aku memberikan sedikit kelebihan pada pohon itu, menjadikannya Dryad," Minseok menganggukan kepalanya. Ah! Dryad itu peri hutan yang berasal dari pohon. Ia jadi teringat Yixing, nama pertama Yixing kan Dryas. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia diapit oleh dewa dengan menyamar sebagai orang tua lanjut usia. "Kau tidak penasaran sedang apa Luhan mengunjungi negara tropis itu?" Minseok sedikit tersentak kaget namun pada akhirnya tampak menerawang dan berakhir menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu urusan Luhan," jawab Minseok yang membuat Uranus dan Boreas tertawa. "Ada yang lucu?"

"Kenapa kau tampak tidak peduli?" tanya Boreas yang sendari tadi hanya mendengar. "Kalau Troya mengalami _block blood, _kau tidak khawatir?" tanya sang dewa angin utara itu dengan heran. Dia baru saja bertemu dengan manusia yang benci akan udara dingin tapi memiliki hati sedingin es. Minseok kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa?"

"Dia pasti akan menemuiku," ujar Minseok dengan yakin. Luhan itu rakus dan egois, sudah beberapa tahun ia bersama Luhan. Jadi ia tahu bagaimana perangai Luhan. "Ia lebih suka mementingkan dirinya sendiri dari pada orang lain," ucap Minseok lagi sambil menatap langit yang mulai menguning. "Aku dengar dari Zitao jika dia sampai melukai saudara sendiri untuk menyembuhkanku."

"Berarti dia peduli padamu."

Minseok kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, dia hanya peduli pada perutnya."

"Kau lebih parah dari Luhan ya?" ucap Uranus yang membuat Minseok mendelik dengan kaget. "Setidaknya Luhan tidak sepicik pikiranmu loh," ujar Uranus sambil menepuk bahu Minseok dengan pelan. "Dia tidak pernah memaksamu untuk memilihnya, waktu anak dewa disamping kananmu itu memintamu menjadi pendampingnya," Minseok sontak menatap Boreas yang malah tampak tersenyum. Padahal ia hanya seorang manusia dan ia menolak seorang dewi. Sehebat apa dirinya sampai menolak dewi salju secantik Khoine. "Kau sendiri yang memilih Luhan kan?" Minseok kembali tersentak kaget namun sedetik kemudian ia malah menghela nafas dengan senyum kecut.

"Aku hanya lupa bagaimana caranya untuk peduli," ujar Minseok dengan pelan. "Pertama kalinya aku peduli dia malah memanfaatkan kepedulianku," ucap Minseok sambil melirik Uranus yang tengah menganggukan kepalanya. "Dan kau memintaku untuk kembali peduli pada anchis binaanmu itu?"

"Tidak juga," ucap Uranus sambil tertawa pelan.

Manusia itu mudah didapatkan hatinya jika dia sudah percaya tapi jika kepercayaannya itu rusak, jangan pernah berharap untuk mendapatkan hatinya lagi. Karena mereka memang makhluk lemah yang pintar. Tapi manusia juga memiliki hati nurani untuk memaafkan.

.

.

.

"Kakak ipar!" panggil Chanyeol dengan suara yang cukup keras. Hingga Sehun tanpa sadar berlari menuju lapangan sepak bola. "Kakak ipar! Jangan lari!" teriak Chanyeol sambil ikut berlari. Sialnya karena ia tidak bisa menyentuh Sehun. Akhirnya ia malah mengambil payung entah punya siapa, dengan cepat ia mengarahkan gagang payung pada kerah belakang seragam Sehun. "Dapat!" seru Chanyeol dengan girang.

"Kau ingin membunuhku hah?!" teriak Sehun sambil menyentuh lehernya yang tercekik oleh kerah seragamnya sendiri. Kini ia merebut payung yang dipegang Chanyeol dan memukulnya dengan keras pada kepala Chanyeol. "Jangan dekat-dekat!" seru Sehun sambil mengacungkan payung layaknya sebuah pedang.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya!" seru Chanyeol dengan wajah merengek. Entah kenapa Sehun malah merinding melihat Anchis yang beribu tahun lebih tua darinya merengek dengan cara yang menjijikan. "Bagaimana caramu menakhlukkan kakakku?" tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Sehun memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung. "Maksudku kalian kemarin bercinta kan? Bagaimana caranya?"

"HAH?!" teriak Sehun dengan kaget.

"Beri tahu aku caranya, please.." rayu Chanyeol sambil meremas payung yang digenggam oleh Sehun.

Tidak ada yang tidak menatap Chanyeol dengan heran jika mendengarnya. Sehun kadang bingung, selama beribu tahun ia hidup apa saja yang telah Chanyeol lakukan. Kenapa pola pikirnya tidak berkembang.

"Cari tahu sendiri," ucap Sehun sambil menarik payung yang dipegang Chanyeol dengan kasar. Tapi Chanyeol malah menarik payungnya lagi. Entah apa sebabnya, mereka malah saling tarik menarik payung. Dan sialnya saat Chanyeol melepas genggaman tangannya Sehun langsung terjungkal , tapi untung saja lapangan bola ini ditumbuhi rumput dan rasanya tidak terlalu sakit. "Hei!" seru Sehun saat Chanyeol merangkak ke arahnya dan menangkapnya layaknya binatang. Kedua kaki Sehun berada diantara lutut Chanyeol dan kedua tangan Chanyeol berada disamping kiri dan kanan kepala Sehun. Dan secepat kilat rerumputan yang ada disekitar Chanyeol mulai berwarna coklat.

"Kenapa kau pelit sekali?"

"Tapi itu memang bukan hal yang bisa dijelaskan," keluh Sehun dengan kesal. Ia tidak bisa mendorong tubuh Chanyeol. Ia trauma energi dan auranya disedot oleh Chanyeol. "Bisakah kau menyingkir?" Dan ia tidak bisa menggunakan seenaknya kekuatan anginnya di sekolah.

"Tidak, sebelum kau—AKHT!" teriak Chanyeol dengan keras. "Sakit!" erang Chanyeol kesakitan karena rambutnya dijambak dengan sebegitu kasaranya. "Dryas!" rengek Chanyeol saat menemukan Yixing tersenyum dengan kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Hm?" tanya Yixing yang masih menjambak rambut Chanyeol, hingga Chanyeol berdiri. Yixing pada akhirnya melepaskan rambut Chanyeol sebelum menoyor kepala Chanyeol.

"Dryas please, bisakah kau tidak bersikap barbar?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelus kepalanya, ia bisa melihat beberapa helai rambutnya ditangan Yixing.

"Oh! Bisakah kau tidak bersikap primitive?" tanya Yixing dengan nada mengejek. Tangan Yixing terulur pada Sehun yang menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Setelahnya Sehun langsung merangkul bahu Yixing dan menatap Chanyeol dengan kesal. "Apa?" tanya Yixing melihat cengiran Chanyeol.

"Kau semakin menempel saja pada Sehun," ujar Chanyeol sambil tertawa melihat tatapan tajam Yixing. "Apa berhubungan intim bisa membuat seseorang semakin dekat?" tanya Chanyeol yang langsung diberikan tendangan keras oleh Yixing. Tapi untung saja kali ini Chanyeol cepat menghindar. "Hyung, kau bahaya sekali jika sedang salah tingkah karena malu."

"Kau—"

"Hyung! Hyung! Itu Jongin!" seru Chanyeol tiba-tiba sambil menepuk bahu Dryas dengan kencang. "Jongin!" panggil Chanyeol yang membuat namja tan yang tengah berjalan bersama temannya itu menghampiri Chanyeol. "Jongin, perkenalkan ini kakakku Yixing dan kakak iparku Sehun." Jongin baru saja akan menggapai tangan Yixing jika seseorang tidak menepis tangannya.

"Jangan sentuh dia!" seru teman Jongin sambil menatap Yixing dengan tajam.

"Baekhyun?" gumam Jongin dengan bingung.

"Kau tahu siapa kami?" tanya Yixing sambil tersenyum kecil. Baekhyun tampak menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan dan menatap Yixing dengan waspada. "Tenang saja, aku mengalami _block blood_, aku tidak akan melukai temanmu ini," ujar Yixing namun dengan senyuman yang jauh dari kata ramah. "Boleh aku tahu namamu siapa?"

"Byung Baekhyun." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menjabat tangan Yixing meski awal terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Nama lamamu?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba dengan bahasa ibrani

"Itu tidak terlalu penting," ucap Baekhyun dengan bahasa yang sama. Jawaban Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol berkesimpulan. Baekhyun sama lamanya hidup didunia ini. "Maaf aku harus ke ruang guru, senang berkenalan dengan kalian."

"Aku rasa kita bisa menjadi teman yang cukup akrab," ucap Yixing yang hanya dijawab dengan senyuman kecil oleh Baekhyun. "Dia seangkuh namanya," bisik Yixing dengan pelan saat Baekhyun benar-benar telah pergi meninggalkan mereka. Dan perkataan Yixing disetujui oleh Chanyeol. "Kau lihat cara dia memandang kita?"

"Ehm!" ketiganya langsung menatap namja tan yang ternyata sejak tadi diam disamping Chanyeol. "Bisakah kalian tidak membicarakan temanku dihadapanku?" tanya Jongin dengan nada tidak suka. Tapi Yixing malah menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Dan itu membuat Jongin sedikit gelisah.

"Apa kau sama sepertinya?" tanya Yixing dengan mata yang langsung menatap mata Jongin. "Sedikit berbeda maksudku," ujar Yixing yang malah membuat Jongin semakin bingung. "Maaf, membuatmu bingung," ucap Yixing sambil menepuk bahu Jongin. Dan Jongin jadi kebingungan sendiri melihat raut wajah Yixing yang berubah bersahabat. "Yak! Sepertinya aku harus pergi!"

"Kemana?"

"Menjemput Troya," ujar Yixing sambil tersenyum kecil. "Sepertinya aku harus menyeretnya untuk pulang dengan cara yang agak kasar." Gumam Yixing yang membuat Chanyeol menatap kakaknya dengan tawa yang sedikit kaku. Dryas itu tampak kuat karena bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya. Entahlah, kadang ia takut jika menghadapi kedua kakaknya yang sebenarnya terlihat manis. Tapi pada akhirnya Chanyeol hanya melambaikan tangannya saat Yixing dan Sehun meninggalkannya begitu saja bersama Jongin.

"Kau ingin ke kantin?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Tapi Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa? Kau tidak lapar?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Karena nanti hanya aku yang makan," ujar Jongin yang membuat Chanyeol meringis pelan. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu dan kakak kandungmu makan."

"Ehm, karena kami sedikit berbeda," jawab Chanyeol dengan nada yang sedikit hati-hati. Tapi Jongin masih menatapnya dengan penasaran. "Bagaimana jika kau mengalami hal yang serupa seperti Bella di novel Twilight?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba yang membuat Jongin mengerutkan dahinya dengan heran. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Lari," jawab Jongin yang membuat Chanyeol tersentak kaget. "Aku tidak mau mencintai orang yang kapan saja dan dimana saja bisa berubah membunuhku karena kelaparan," jawab Jongin sambil tertawa melihat Chanyeol yang menatapnya sambil tercengang. "Kenapa?"

"Aku kaget mendengar jawabanmu.." bisik Chanyeol sambil menelan ludahnya sendiri. Tapi Jongin malah tertawa dan lambat laun membuat Chanyeol ikut tertawa. "Tapi jika itu benar-benar terjadi padamu bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol lagi yang membuat Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan curiga. "Dia tidak akan menghisap darahmu sampai habis tapi hanya perlu menyentuhmu seperti ini," ujar Chanyeol sambil mengusap pipi Jongin dengan perlahan. "Apa reaksimu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri saat rasa coklat merambat dan merasuk ke lidah juga tenggorokannya.

"Sebelum itu aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu," ucap Jongin sambil menyentuh tangan Chanyeol yang ada diwajahnya, yang membuat konsentrasi Chanyeol pecah, meski rasa coklat Jongin tetap merasuk ke dalam tubuhnya. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang, jika kau itu kelas satu sama sepertiku?" tanya Jongin dengan tajam sambil meremas tangan Chanyeol, yang membuat Chanyeol tersentak kaget. Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa kaku melihat tatapan Jongin yang menajam.

"Kau tidak bertanya.."

"Tapi setidaknya kau mengklarifikasi panggilanku padamu, meski aku tidak bertanya," ucap Jongin dengan gigi gemerutuk. "Bukan malah memintaku untuk memanggilmu dengan kata hyung." Gumam Jongin dengan kesal. Tapi jawaban Chanyeol membuat Jongin hanya bisa terdiam dengan mata sebelah kirinya bergetar. Jawaban macam apa itu?

"Karena aku suka ekspresi imutmu saat memanggilku dengan kata hyung."

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya Luhan kemana?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan cemas. Baru kali ini Luhan pergi tanpa berpamitan dan hilang begitu saja, memblock pikirannya dari siapa pun. "Apa perkataanku kemarin sangat keterlaluan?" tanya Joonmyeon pada anchis yang menjadi pasangannya. Tapi Yifan malah hanya mengelus punggungnya dengan pelan. "Fan, serius."

"Tenang saja, Dryas sepertinya tahu Troya pergi kemana," ujar Yifan dengan pelan sambil memejamkan matanya. "Dryas itu anak kita yang paling pintar," ujar Yifan sambil menatap Joonmyeon yang sejak tadi melipat kedua tangannya dengan resah. "Tenang saja.."

"Dan paling kuat." Ujar Joonmyeon sambil menatap Yifan dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Troya, tetap yang paling kuat," ujar Yifan sambil tersenyum. "Dia hanya tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya seperti Dryas atau Peith."

"Peith? Maksudmu Zitao?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan kerutan di dahinya. "Tentu saja karena Peith lebih bisa menjaga emosinya dibandingkan Earnes (Chanyeol)," ucap Joonmyeon sambil tertawa kecil. "Sifatnya itu turunan siapa sih? Bisa serampangan macam itu?" tanya Joonmyeon mengingat kelakuan Chanyeol yang kadang membuat masalah dan parahnya Chanyeol kadang tidak sadar jika kelakuannya itu membuat masalah.

"Ingat waktu Poseidon hampir membuat Chanyeol menjadi dugong?" tanya Yifan yang membuat Joonmyeon mengangguk dengan semangat. "Anakmu mau dikutuk kenapa kau malah tampak senang?" tanya Yifan yang membuat Joonmyeon tertawa dengan keras.

"Karena aku tahu dewa dan dewi itu memiliki harga diri yang tinggi." Ucap Joonmyeon yang tentu disetujui oleh Yifan. Dibandingkan khawatir jika Chanyeol di kutuk oleh Poseidon, Joonmyeon lebih khawatir jika Chanyeol membuat masalah dan membuat marah Tartaros sang dewa neraka yang merupakan dewa yang membangkitkan kekuatan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa malah membicarakan Chanyeol?" tanya Joonmyeon tiba-tiba dan Yifan menghela nafasnya dengan pelan ketika sifat khawatir berlebihan Joonmyeon kembali muncul.

"Meski Luhan emosian dan gampang marah tapi dia tidak sebodoh itu untuk membuat masalah." Ucap Yifan pada akhirnya. Selalu dan selalu pada akhirnya Yifan akan memilih untuk memeluk Joonmyeon karena Joonmyeon memang suka dipeluk.

"Fan, sepertinya aku ingin makan pizza untuk makan siang."

"Hah?" gumam Yifan dengan bingung. Kenapa topik pembicaraannya jadi melenceng jauh. Yifan kini menatap Joonmyeon yang sudah tidak terlihat khawatir. "Bisa jelaskan padaku kenapa?"

"Dryas dan Sehun menemui Dewi Artemis," ujar Joonmyeon sambil tertawa kecil. "Dia menemui dewi berburu untuk menemukan Luhan," lagi Joonmyeon malah tertawa sambil memegang perutnya. "Dan yang paling lucu, Sehun cemburu."

.

.

.

"Ini tempat yang ingin aku tunjukan," ucap seorang Dryad yang dulunya hanya sebuah pohon. Biasanya Dryad itu seorang wanita untuk kali ini Uranus menjadikan Dryad seorang nimfa (makhluk yang menyatu dengan alam) pria. Tapi Luhan hanya menemukan hamparan sawah tidak ada istimewanya, sama seperti di Korea. "Kita lihat pada malam harinya, kebetulan ini panen ketiga mereka."

"Kita berada dimana?"

"Salah satu wilayah kecil di negara Indonesia," Luhan langsung menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali dan duduk disalah satu bangunan terbuat dari bamboo. Angin sore yang tampak sesekali datang merupakan hal yang paling Luhan suka. Dan ia suka aroma panen padi yang tercium sangat wangi. Mungkin ini wangi keberhasilan para petani. "Tikus!" teriak Luhan dengan pekikan keras saat melihatnya. Ini hasil panen yang susah payah dibuat petani tapi hama tikus selalu menganggunya. Saat Luhan mengangkat tangannya untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan untuk mengusir tikus. Dryad langsung menghentikannya.

"Jangan!" seru Dryad dengan terkejut. Dan Luhan langsung menatapnya dengan tajam. "Lihat dulu, jangan langsung bertindak seenaknya," ucap Dryad sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pada Anchis yang emosian ini. Luhan pada akhirnya kembali duduk disamping Dryad yang malah tampak tersenyum saat semakin banyak tikus yang datang. Tidak hanya di satu wilayah sawah yang mereka amati. Tapi semua sawah. Dan beberapa orang yang melewati sawah tampak biasa saja melihat tikus yang bertebaran di sawah milik mereka. Luhan tampak ingin protes tapi Dryad lagi-lagi menghentikannya. "Ikut aku.." ucap Dryad sambil mengambil alat penerangan yang baru ia dapatkan dari penduduk lokal.

"Kenapa mereka biasa-biasa saja sawahnya dirusak oleh tikus?" tanya Luhan dengan heran.

"Ini baru satu pertanian yang aku temui yang menjaga keseimbangan dengan alam," ujar Dryad sambil mengikuti jejak bulir padi atau gabah yang bertebaran menuju hutan. Luhan hanya mengikuti jejak itu dengan bingung. Bahkan sesekali ia melihat tikus yang tengah berlari membawa batang padi dengan sebegitu gesitnya. Luhan merasa perjalanan mereka begitu sangat panjang hingga ke tengah hutan. "Ini dia! Kerajaan tikus!" seru Dryad dengan semangat sambil menyoroti beberapa lubang di tanah dimana jejak bulir-bulir gabah itu berhenti. "Hati-hati, disini banyak ular." Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"Apa yang ingin kau tunjukan padaku?"

"Keseimbangan antar makhluk hidup," ujar Dryad sambil berjalan menuju sawah kembali. Kini keduanya berjalan dengan langkah lebih lamban. "Biasanya panen hanya dilakukan selama dua kali setahun," ujar Dryad sambil melambaikan tangannya pada satu tikus yang tiba-tiba berhenti. Tikus itu bukannya melanjutkan perjalannya menuju sarang malah kembali berlari menuju sawah. Sontak Dryad dan Luhan saling berpandangan dengan bingung. Heran melihat tingkah salah satu tikus itu. "Daerah ini pun meraup hasil panen hanya sampai panen ke dua, sedangkan panen ketiga mereka biarkan untuk para tikus-tikus ini." Lanjut Dryad sambil kembali melangkah.

"Kenapa? Apa mereka tidak merasa rugi?" tanya Luhan dengan heran tapi Dryad malah menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Hei, menanam padi itu bukan perkara mudah."

"Mereka menganggap ini sebagai bersedekah dengan sesama makhluk Tuhan," ujar Dryad sambil tersenyum kecil pada Luhan yang tak kunjung mengerti. "Tikus juga memiliki rasa terimakasih, semua makhluk hidup di dunia ini memiliki bahasa universal."

"Rasa terimakasih?"

Dryad menganggukkan kepalanya. "Yup, rasa berterimakasih itu mereka tunjukkan pada saat panen pertama dan kedua, mereka tidak akan mendekati sawah sama sekali," ujar Dryad sambil tersenyum. "Para petani pun tidak perlu produk pembasmi hama atau senapan untuk membunuh tikus dan ular di sawah," ujar Dryad yang kini sedikit menaikan sebelah kakinya saat melihat ular yang tiba-tiba menyergap seekor tikus. "Kenapa ular banyak bertebaran di sawah? Karena tikus pun bertebaran di sawah untuk keberlangsungan hidup mereka."

"Oleh karena itu banyak kasus dibeberapa daerah persawahan yang petaninya dipatuk oleh ular?" tanya Luhan yang diberi anggukan kepala.

"Mana yang teman dan mana yang musuh," ujar Dryad dengan tenang. "Semua makhluk di dunia ini bisa membedakannya dengan mudah," ujar Dryad sambil menatap Luhan yang masih tengah berpikir. "Kenapa ada peristiwa petani dipatuk ular?"

"Karena ular merasa terancam?" tanya Luhan dan Dryad menganggukan kepala. "Kenapa banyak ular disawah? Karena tikus banyak disawah," gumam Luhan pelan. "Kenapa tikus banyak disawah?"

"Karena mereka membutuhkan makanan untuk bertahan hidup."

"Jadi ini cara mereka menjaga hasil tani sekaligus menjaga keamanan para buruh tani?" Dryad kembali menganggukan kepalanya. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Dryad menganggukan kepalanya terus menerus. "Meski mereka harus mengorbankan hasil panen ketiga?"

"Bukan mengorbankan," ujar Dryad sambil mengayunkan telunjuknya. "Tapi bersedekah," ucapnya yang membuat Luhan mengerutkan dahi. "Ini yang disebut keseimbangan antar manusia dan pengendalian akan keserakah manusia, karena tikus tidak bisa bercocok tanam Lu, makannya mereka mengambil dari manusia," ujar Dryad yang kini tersenyum menatap tiga orang yang tengah duduk ditempat yang tadinya ia dan Luhan duduki. Satu manusia, satu anchis dan satu dewi. "Bukankah terdengar indah, ketika manusia dan tikus bisa hidup berdampingan tanpa ada yang saling menyakiti?"

"Hai, Troya!" sapa seseorang yang membuat Luhan tersentak kaget. Itu Yixing dan Sehun beserta seorang Dewi dengan anak panah dibelakang punggungnya.

"Apa ini adikmu yang bernama Dryas?" tanya Dryad dengan sumringah. Luhan hanya diam saja tapi malah Yixing yang mengulurkan tangannya pada Dryad. Dryad merasa bersemangat karena nama mereka tampak sama sekarang.

"Aku sudah mengalami Block Blood," ucap Yixing yang membuat Dryad menyambut uluran tangan Yixing. Tapi berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan yang tampak terkejut. Pantas saja Sehun kini ikut bersama Yixing. Sepertinya Sehun tidak keberatan sama sekali jika harus terus-terusan bersama Yixing. "Hyung, mau sampai kapan kabur dari rumah?" tanya Yixing sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku sampai meminta bantuan pada seorang dewi untuk menemukanmu."

"Ah! Jadi kau mata-matanya!" seru Dryad sambil menjongkokan tubuhnya dan menunjuk tikus yang berdiri disamping kaki sang Dewi. Tapi tikus itu tampak tenang-tenang saja ditatap sebegitu tajamnya oleh Dryad dan malah sang Dewi yang tertawa dengan sebegitu renyahnya.

Luhan ingat Dewi Artemis merupakan dewi yang paling akrab dengan Yixing. Karena dewi ini merupakan dewi yang bersikeras pada ayah dan ibunya untuk memberikan nama adiknya dengan nama Dryas yang berarti pohon oak. Luhan kini menatap Yixing yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Dewi Artemis bilang, ia suka dengan senyuman Yixing. Dan yah~ Luhan baru mengerti sekarang. Ia juga suka dengan senyuman adiknya ini. Tapi ia sedikit kecewa, Minseok tidak bersama mereka.

"Dia memang memiliki senyuman yang manis," ucap sang dewi sambil menangkup pipinya sendiri dan menatap Yixing yang salah tingkah. "Aku tidak akan merebut Yixing, tenang saja," ucap sang dewi berburu itu saat melihat tampang Sehun yang kecut. Tapi Sang Dewi itu malah mengaitkan tangannya pada lengan Yixing sambil menatap Sehun dengan jahil. Dan Sehun jadi semakin cemberut melihat Sang Dewi yang jadi sebegitu manjanya bersandar pada Yixing. "Aku bukan Khione, Hun."

.

.

.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" seru Chanyeol saat melihat Jongin yang sibuk menata buku di toko buku tempat Jongin bekerja. "Iya, aku minta maaf karena tidak bilang kalau kita itu satu angkatan," ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah mendungnya. "Tapi jangan acuhkan aku."

"Apa sebegitu sangat pentingnya?" tanya Jongin dengan heran dan Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya. Saat Jongin ingin mengatakan pendapatnya, dirinya malah dipanggil untuk bergantian shif kerja. Ah, karena ucehan Chanyeol yang terus mengikutinya ia sampai tidak sadar sudah malam.

"Jongin.." panggil Chanyeol yang sendari tadi diam dibelakang bangunan toko buku. Tempat dimana karyawan keluar masuk. Jongin jadi bingung sendiri kenapa Chanyeol sebegitu ingin jawaban darinya. "Ayolah~ aku penasaran dengan pendapatmu."

"Bisa menghisap aura dengan sekali sentuhan," gumam Jongin sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Chanyeol. "Membuat makhluk hidup melemas bahkan mati," ujar Jongin sambil begiding ngeri. Kini Jongin menatap Chanyeol yang hanya diam mengamatinya. "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal ini?" tanya Jongin sambil menjaga jarak dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya penasaran," ujar Chanyeol sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tapi dia akan menemukan seseorang yang tidak akan mengalami apa pun bila bersentuhan," ujar Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Jongin. "Seperti ini, kau akan baik-baik saja jika bersentuhan dengannya, apa pendapatmu tentang dia?"

"Aku baik-baik saja?" gumam Jongin sambil menatap lengan tangan Chanyeol yang mencekram lengannya. "Kenapa bisa?"

"Mungkin keduanya berjodoh." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum simpul hingga Jongin terperangah melihatnya.

"Tapi dia membahayakan makhluk lain," ujar Jongin dengan nada prihatin. "Aku pikir dia itu seperti—" Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan Chanyeol juga tampak menatap Jongin dengan serius. "—monster," ucap Jongin sambil mengusap dagunya dengan pelan. "Caranya bertahan hidup sedikit mengerikan dan berbahaya," ujara Jongin lagi sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku harap kau bukan makhluk macam itu." Kekeh Jongin yang tidak membuat Chanyeol bereaksi apa pun.

"A..ah~" gumam Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kecil. "Monster ya?" gumam Chanyeol yang diberi anggukan meski kentara sekali Jongin bingung melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang sedikit pias. "Ya sudah, aku pulang duluan," ujar Chanyeol sambil terburu-buru menyebrang jalan. Jongin ingin memanggil Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol sudah berlari menjauh darinya meski sempat berakata. "Hati-hati di jalan!"

Chanyeol baru saja membuka pintu dan menemukan kakak sulungnya sudah kembali. Chanyeol entah kenapa langsung berlari menghampiri Luhan yang melambaikan tangannya padanya. Tapi Luhan lebih kaget lagi saat Chanyeol memeluknya hingga hampir terjungkal. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dengan pelan. Entahlah, ia hanya sedikit bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan kakaknya selama ini jika berhadapan dengan Minseok.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan yang masih terkejut. Baru kali ini Chanyeol memeluknya dengan sebegitu eratnya. Bukan, bahkan sebelumnya keduanya tidak pernah berpelukan. "Earnes!" panggil Luhan saat sadar adiknya ini tengah melamun.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu," gumam Chanyeol sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi mata Chanyeol menemukan Joonmyeon, ibunya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Ibunya benar, keberadaan makhluk seperi mereka memang sangat berbahaya untuk tinggal dilingkungan padat manusia seperti ini. Dan sebenarnya Jongin wajar menganggapnya monster. "Tapi rasanya seperti tidak diinginkan." Gumam Chanyeol dengan lirih.

"Kenapa?" kini sang ibu yang bertanya dan Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan tanpa mengatakan apa pun, Chanyeol berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya sendiri dan tidak terlalu menghiraukan tatapan heran bercampur khawatir keluarganya.

Tapi baru saja ia melangkahkan kakinya dilorong lantai dua menuju kamarnya. Ia menemukan kakaknya dengan Sehun yang tengah berciuman. Anehnya yang menyerang selalu saja Sehun dan kakaknya pada akhirnya akan memukul Sehun dengan kesal. Dibandingkan Minseok, Sehun bahkan tidak keberatan sama sekali tinggal disini dan menjadi pasangan hidup Yixing. Tentu saja tidak keberatan sama sekali. Sehun memiliki hutang budi pada Yixing yang telah menyelamatkannya lima tahun yang lalu. Tapi sepertinya kini Sehun sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Yixing. Hanya saja, yang membingungkan itu Yixing yang tampak tidak begitu setuju jika Sehun pun menjadi makhluk immortal sama sepertinya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak harus merasa sungkan untuk meminta," ujar Sehun yang membuat Yixing menghela nafasnya dengan pelan. "Aku tidak keberata sama sekali untuk selalu bersamamu," ujar Sehun, yang pada akhirnya membuat Yixing tertawa dengan pelan. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi loh, Xing." Dan Yixing lebih memilih untuk menggapai wajah Sehun dan mengecup bibir Sehun dengan singkat.

"Tsk, bikin iri saja!" bentak Chanyeol pada Yixing dan Sehun yang terlihat tersentak kaget melihatnya. Bahkan Yixing dan Sehun tidak sadar jika sendari tadi Chanyeol ada disini. "Hyung jahat!" teriakan bercampur rengekan itu membuat Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya dan membantingnya dengan keras. Menyisakan Yixing dan Sehun yang menatap pintu kamar Chanyeol dengan bingung bercampur heran.

"Jahat?" gumam Yixing dengan bingung.

"Tapi nadanya sedikit merajuk," ucap Sehun dengan heran. "Dia habis membaca komik apa sih?" tanya Sehun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil. "Sampai bilang _hyung jahat, _segala."

"Dasar Drama Queen."

.

.

.

Zitao berjalan keluar dari kamar hotel dengan langkah malas. Ia hanya menyewa dua orang wanita untuk makan malamnya. Mahal memang tapi lebih baik seperti ini. Menyewa kamar hotel, menyentuh tangan keduanya hingga pingsan. Selesai. Tapi merepotkan juga sebenarnya.

"Memang paling enak itu Yixing-hyung," gumam Zitao yang tanpa sengaja membaca pikiran Chanyeol yang tengah menatap kakaknya sedang berciuman dengan Sehun. "Tapi kalau untuk mendapatkan Sehun hingga harus membantai Yakuza, sepertinya itu bukan opsi yang menarik," keluh Zitao sambil begidig ngeri saat mengingat kejadian masa lalu, saat Yixing tidak bisa mengontrol kekuatannya. Mereka hanya kebetulan lewat dan saat itu ia dan Yixing melihat begitu banyaknya remaja laki-laki yang disekap hanya untuk dianiaya dan dilecehkan. Salah satunya remaja itu Sehun. Entah kebetulan atau sudah ditakdirkan Sehun yang menarik tangan Yixing untuk meminta tolong tampak baik-baik saja. Tapi yang pasti ia ingin pasangannya menimpa nasib yang—

"HWAAA!" teriak Zitao dengan keras saat ia merasa ada sebuah barang akan jatuh. Refleks Zitao mengulurkan tangannya untuk menangkap. "Astaga!" seru Zitao saat sadar jika benda jatuh itu seekor anjing kecil berbulu kecoklatan. Zitao baru saja akan menurunkan anjing itu dengan cepat saat merasakan anjing itu baik-baik saja saat menyentuhnya. "Ini tidak mungkin." Keluh Zitao dengan terbelalak kaget. Meski rasa madu tiba-tiba menyergap mulutnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Zitao dengan heran. Dan anjing itu hanya menatapnya tanpa memberikan jawaban apa pun. "Aku berpasangan dengan anjing?! Tuhan tidak adil!" teriak Zitao dengan kesal hampir ingin menangis malah. Ia tidak peduli jika rasa aura anjing ini terasa begitu manis layaknya madu yang lengket. Tapi kenapa harus anjing?

"Aku yang harusnya mengatakan hal itu!" seru sang anjing dengan kesal. "Kenapa harus aku yang menjadi pasangan Anchis!" teriak anjing itu dengan geraman mengancam. Zitao bingung sendiri melihatnya, setahunya ia tidak mengerti bahasa anjing dan ia tidak punya kemampuan untuk bisa berbicara dengan hewan.

"Memangnya anjing bisa berbicara bahasa manusia?" tanya Zitao dengan heran. Dunia sudah kacau, bahkan anjing itu menghela nafas dan menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal. Zitao mengangkat anjing itu agar wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan anjing mungil itu. "Atau aku sebenarnya bisa berbicara dengan hewan?" gumam Zitao dengan bingung.

Dan anjing itu malah menggeplak kepalanya dengan kaki kanannya dengan kesal. Tiba-tiba Zitao membulatkan matanya, setelah menyadari sesuatu.

"Jangan bilang kau itu—" baru saja Zitao akan mengungkapkan jawabannya. Anjing itu tiba-tiba berubah wujud menjadi seorang pemuda dengan rambut kecoklatan. Lelaki yang menawan memang tapi tetap saja apa harus seorang.."—Anubis." Keduanya saling bertatapan namun sedetik kemudia saling menghela nafas.

"Kenapa harus seorang Anchis?" keluh namja berambut coklat itu sambil menepuk dahinya berulang-ulang.

"Kenapa harus seorang Anubis?" keluh Zitao sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi

"Sial~" keluh keduanya dengan bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

HUAHAHAHAHAHHA.. Siapa kira-kira si Anubis ini?

Tuh, Zitao dah dapet pasangan.

Jangan kira saya gak suka ma** Che** n **D.O**.. tenang aja ada saatnya saya mengeluarkan dua karakter kunci ini hehehehe..

.

.

Ah ya, ada yang tahu Anubis itu apa? Itu loh dewa setengah anjing yang ada di mitologi mesir kuno. Jadi gak hanya mitologi yunani aja yang akan saya angkat tapi juga mitologi mesir kuno. Dan kalau bisa beberapa mitologi dari belahan dunia manapun saya ambil hahahaha


End file.
